Hexagram
by Miyuko Namikaze
Summary: Serangkaian pembunuhan terjadi di sebuah sekolah SMA swasta elit. Melibatkan seorang detektif Jenius bersama dua asistennya dan gadis di bawah umur, juga… makhluk astral? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! / Kolaborasi dengan Acheronta Lachesis.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Naruto - Masashi kishimoto

Hexagram – Miyuko Namikaze &amp; Acheronta Lachesis

Rate : T+

Main character (s) : [Naruto U. x Hinata H.] Shikamaru N., Gaara.

Genre : Crime, Horror, sedikit Mysteri dan Romance.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko dan Ache! Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

30 September 2014

Semua murid di Hidden Leaf High School berbondong-bondong keluar dari asrama. Tujuan mereka adalah lapangan sekolah, di mana teriakan luar biasa keras berasal. Mereka saling melempar tanya dengan nada bermacam-macam. Entah bercanda, cemas, tak terlalu peduli, dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka semua datang dari seluruh penjuru hingga membentuk lingkaran ketika mereka berkumpul.

Kebisingan yang tengah berlangsung mendadak lenyap. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi **CRAAAKSS…** dan **BRASSH…** Cairan berwarna kental itu berhamburan. Mereka membeku kaku dengan wajah terkejut bercampur ngeri. Di tengah sana, tampak dua orang gadis. Satu menindih dan satunya menggelepar di tanah. Yang di bawah meronta-ronta dan berteriak dengan suara serak, sementara cairan merah itu merembes makin banyak. Sementara gadis yang menindih hanya memandang dengan dingin. Wajah dan tubuhnya juga di penuhi cairan merah kental. Sedang sesuatu yang berkilat ditangannya terangkat secara perlahan.

Bersamaan dengan benda yang menghujam tepat di jantung, para siswa yang tadinya membeku sontak berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Darah menyembur dan bau anyir memenuhi udara. Sebagian muntah di tempat, ada pula yang pingsan dan shock hingga tatapan matanya kosong.

Sang Pemenang berdiri. Benda itu masih berada di tangannya. Ia menunduk, menatap mayat yang membelalak dan di penuhi luka. Ketika ia menoleh, para siswa menahan nafas dan mulai berlari dengan panic, sedang yang tersisa mengigil ketakutan.

.

.

.

Pembunuhan. Lagi-lagi. Entah untuk yang ke berapakalinya dalam enam bulan ini. Satu kasus selesai, kasus lain mengantri. Tidak ada habisnya. Merepotkan. Andai ada pekerjaan lain. Sayangnya tidak ada yang sesuai.

Kasus kali ini benar-benar merepotkan. Jauh lebih merepotkan daripada mendengar omelan para wanita cerewet. Intinya, kasus pembunuhan ini melibatkan sekolah elit, gadis di bawah umur, dan horror.

Tanggal 30 September, Dini hari-menjelang pukul dua pagi. Seorang wanita muda datang berkunjung. Mengaku bernama Shizune-seorang asisten kepala sekolah, meminta penyelidikan terhadap kasus pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi. Tepatnya di lapangan sekolah dengan di saksikan seluruh siswa. Bodohnya, untuk apa memanggil detektif jika pelakunya saja sudah ketahuan? Tapi ternyata, pihak sekolah mencurigai adanya campur tangan makhluk astral-hanya karena pelaku adalah seorang gadis berkepribadian baik dan mendadak pingsan saat akan di tangkap. Tidak akan mengherankan jika yang mengatakannya adalah murid biasa, namun bagaimana jika yang beranggapan seperti itu adalah Para guru elit dengan gelar yang tidak perlu di tanyakan lagi? Maka pernyataan tersebut lebih terdengar mengada-ada. Entah apa yang mereka coba lindungi atau sembunyikan, yang jelas mereka telah mengajukan permintaan penyelidikan.

Rasanya malas sekali untuk berurusan dengan kasus semacam ini. Dan tidak ada yang lebih buruk lagi selain mendengar gerutuan patner sendiri atau rengekan seorang adik yang meminta ikut penyelidikan karena khawatir akan kakak perempuannya. Menyusahkan. Apalagi ketika hal aneh lainnya datang menyusul. Tentu, dari awal memang sudah terlihat ada yang tidak beres. Bahkan jauh sebelum kedatangan Shizune bersama babi kecilnya, karena tempat kejadian perkara adalah sebuah sekolah Elit bernama Hidden Leaf High School, sebuah sekolah swasta yang di bangun di tengah hutan kota. Jauh dari keramaian. Sungguh kebetulan yang mendukung.

Naruto masih mengomel tanpa sungkan. Berkoar tentang betapa menjengkelkannya bertugas dini hari. Diam-diam dia juga mendesak untuk tidak menerima kasus ini. Rencananya memang begitu, menengok TKP hanya untuk melihat-lihat. Toh pelaku sudah di temukan dan polisi juga tidak bodoh. Gaara diam seperti biasa. Asal kakaknya selamat, apapun tidak masalah.

Sialnya, ada keganjilan yang terjadi. Ketika sampai di lokasi, tidak ada polisi di mana pun. Terlalu sepi. Terlalu tenang. Terlalu datar. Tak ada histeria. Tak ada apa-apa, pun mayat yang harusnya tergeletak di lapangan, hilang tak berbekas. Pihak sekolah menjelaskan bahwa polisi telah pergi ketika Shizune berangkat. Mayat telah di pindahkan. Dan Pihak sekolah sengaja meminta mereka untuk tidak meninggalkan apapun yang berkaitan dengan kejadian tersebut, termasuk garis putih yang harusnya menandai posisi korban, karena di khawatirkan membuat trauma para murid menjadi semakin parah.

"Anak-anak malang itu pun kini beristirahat setelah sebelumnya di berikan arahan lewat konseling." Terang Asuma-sensei. Sungguh sulit di percaya. Bagaimana mungkin tindakan abnormal itu di benarkan? Lalu, sekali lagi, apa gunanya mengundang detektif kemari?

"Mengungkap hal gila yang terjadi, dengan kata lain, mengungkap motif tersembunyi di balik pembunuhan ini. Bukankah itu memang tugasmu sebagai detektif, Shikamaru-kun?" Itulah yang mereka katakan.

.

.

.

1 Oktober 2014

Pagi hari, waktunya menjenguk tersangka. Dia seorang gadis di bawah umur, tahun pertama, Hinata Hyuuga. Di temui di basement, ruang bekas UKS lama, dengan tangan terikat di kepala ranjang. Wajahnya pucat dengan sorot ketakutan yang terlihat jelas dari matanya yang tidak biasa, Amethyst. Dia pasti baru bangun, jelas kebingungan. Kurenai-sensei menyapanya namun tidak berani mendekat. Saat di tanya tentang apa yang di lakukannya semalam, dia bilang tidak ingat. Patut di curigai, bisa saja gadis itu pura-pura. Pasalnya setahun lalu juga pernah terdengar kasus penembakan terhadap tiga puluh dua teman sekelas oleh gadis yang sehari-harinya di kenal pendiam dan pemalu. Mungkin saja Hinata termasuk gadis psychopath semacam itu.

Pertanyaan selanjutnya menyangkut bekas luka yang Hinata dapat. Memang, tubuh gadis itu di penuhi luka yang berbalut perban, bahkan Shizune-san mengatakan ada luka lama. Apa gadis itu mantan criminal? Atau korban penyiksaan? Awalnya Hinata tidak mau menjawab. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah dan ragu-ragu. Jadilah pertanyaannya di ganti,

"Apa penyebab luka lamamu?" Dia terdiam cukup lama, matanya melirik ke arah lain. Namun dengan sedikit desakan-dalam hal ini berupa bentakan-akhirnya dia mau menjawab, meski yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya,

"L-luka itu… kudapatkan karena kesalahanku." Dan ia mulai terisak.

Naruto menoleh, meminta pendapat. "Bagaimana Shikamaru?" katanya. Kuhela nafas dan melirik Gaara. Kepala merah itu mengangguk.

"Hyuuga-san, kami akan melepas ikatanmu. Tolong tetap bersikap tenang dan ceritakan semuanya, mengerti?" Setelah mendapat anggukan lemah, ganti si kepala kuning yang ku beri isyarat agar membantu Kakashi-sensei melepas ikatannya.

Sekarang kurenai-sensei berani menghambur, memberikan pelukan menenangkan dan membisikkan kata-kata menghibur. Naluri seorang Ibu. Karena tak mau lama-lama, akhirnya introgasi di lanjutkan.

"Jadi, kesalahan seperti apa yang kau perbuat Hyuuga-san?" gadis itu terlihat menahan isakan dan mencoba duduk dengan benar.

"Se-semua ini salahku. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapa-pun. Tidak juga dengan Shion-senpai-" di detik ini semuanya membeku, bahkan Gaara juga. Hinata baru saja menyebut nama gadis itu! Tampak Naruto mengecek untuk memastikan alat perekamnya bekerja dengan baik. Hinata terlihat bingung, namun tetap melanjutkan bercerita. Sepertinya dia pun ingin segera tahu apa yang telah terjadi, kalaupun ekspresinya bukan acting. Namun makin lama, bicaranya semakin berbelit-belit. Berulangkali ia mengatakan itu bukan salah Shion atau Shion berhak melakukan itu padanya, entah apa maksudnya. Mungkinkah ia ingin membela diri?

"Jadi, Shion yang melukaimu?" potongku, menarik kesimpulan. Segera saja dia menggeleng, bersikeras bahwa Shion pantas melakukan kekerasan terhadapnya.

"Lantas kesalahan macam apa yang kau perbuat?"

Akhirnya dia menceritakan semuanya. Tersedu pelan, suaranya tersendat-sendat dan bahunya berguncang. Dia mengaku telah mempermalukan Shion di depan umum. Hinata masih ingat, wajah senpainya itu memerah, diiringi teriakan tamu kehormatan yang hilang kendali. Hanya satu kata yang keliru di terjemahkan, dan acara pidato untuk tamu asing itu hancur.

Hinata bilang dirinya mengikuti Shion ke kamar mandi. Mereka berlarian, mata Shion liar. Hinata di cecar tanpa melawan. Hinata mengatakan tidak marah, hanya sedikit takut.

"Astaga! Itu sudah tiga bulan yang lalu Hinata! Kenapa kau tidak melapor pada guru!" Kurenai-sensei terlihat terkejut, begitupula Kakashi-sensei. Keduanya mengaku menyadari ada yang aneh pada Hinata, seperti sering terlambat masuk kelas atau barang-barangnya yang sering hilang dan pakaiannya yang kotor, lusuh, malah terkadang basah. Tapi saat di tanya alasannya, Hinata selalu berkelit dengan alasan lain. Jika dilihat dari gerak-gerik, gestur, dan ekspresi wajah, yang mereka katakan bukan kebohongan. Jadi gadis itu memang di siksa ya?

Atas permintaan Kakashi-sensei, maka introgasi hari ini disudahi. Tapi, Hinata akan tetap berada dalam pengawasan. "Ayo pergi Naruto, Gaara." Baru sempat berbalik, gadis itu yang ganti bertanya.

"To-tolong tunggu sebentar. Apakah Shion-senpai akan di hukum? Kumohon jangan lakukan itu. Dia tidak bersa-" Karena kesal, sekaligus ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya, kukatakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Hinata. Miiko Shion sudah mati. Kaulah yang membunuhnya." Kuamati raut wajahnya yang terdiam, berubah bingung, dan bertanya-tanya. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang di lakukannya semalam. Jika tidak, berarti dia aktris yang luar biasa. Tidak ada raut panic maupun gelisah. Dia tampak seperti gadis berkepala kosong. Tidak mengerti apa-apa. Saat mencoba mencari kebenaran dari Kurenai-sensei, tatapan itu di terimanya. Sebuah tatapan duka yang bercampur dengan rasa kasihan dan prihatin. Beralih pada Kakashi-sensei dan hasilnya sama saja.

"A-Aku membunuh Shion-senpai? Bo-Bohong. Tidak mungkin… aku tidak pernah berpikir… untuk… untuk…" Dia tidak mampu melanjutkan. Mungkin terasa sangat kejam saat membayangkan dirinya membunuh Shion.

"Itulah kenyataannya. Semalam kau membunuh Shion di lapangan, disaksikan seluruh murid sekolah ini. Itu sebabnya kau di amankan di tempat ini dan kedua tanganmu diikat. Sementara ingatanmu hilang, membuat kami tak dapat megetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Untuk sementara aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan, berdasarkan pengakuanmu, bahwa motifmu membunuh Shion lantaran sakit hati atas perlakuannya. Sementara hilangnya ingatanmu mungkin dipicu oleh trauma, sehingga alam bawah sadarmu tak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Aku juga masih memikirkan kemungkinan lain. Kuharap kau tidak berbohong mengenai apa yang kau katakan Hyuuga-san, karena itu merepotkan."

"Ma-maaf, aku memang tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Tapi aku tahu jika Shion-senpai tidak akan ada di sini. Dia mengatakan akan pulang untuk membantu kepindahan keluarganya. Aku mendengarnya di ruang klub. A-Aku bahkan melihat Asuma-sensei mengantarnya keluar."

Aneh, dua rekanku yang lain pun sama-sama tidak mengerti. Jadi kami meminta penjelasan pada Kurenai-sensei.

"Asuma? Itu… tiga hari yang lalu bukan?!" ucap Kurenai-sensei, mendadak terkejut. Kami pun tak luput.

"Eh? Memangnya… ini tanggal berapa?" Hinata malah balas bertanya, dia sendiri bahkan bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!

.

.

.

"Dan di sinilah kita. Terjebak." Sungguh kalimat yang menusuk. Naruto itu sebenarnya tidak jahat, hanya saja jika moodnya sedang buruk, dia jadi suka menggerutu. Meski baru mengenalnya enam bulan yang lalu, bisa dilihat jika anak berisik itu berbakat. Kemampuan sosialisasinya luar biasa. Dia memang sedikit bodoh-tentu tidak dalam arti sebenarnya-karena dia menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA-nya hanya dalam dua tahun. Kebodohan yang dia miliki itu menyangkut sifatnya yang cenderung konyol dan ceroboh. Ironisnya dia disukai karena hal itu. Statusnya sekarang adalah asisten lepas sekaligus Juniorku di Universitas.

"Aku benci sekolah ini." Gaara ikut berkomentar. Anak laki-laki berwajah datar ini hanya satu tahun di bawahku. Sama dengan Hinata, dia siswa tahun pertama. Hanya saja sekolahnya di SMA swasta khusus laki-laki. Keputusannya untuk ikut kemari hanya di picu oleh rasa khawatirnya terhadap Temari, kakak perempuannya. Sepertinya dia memang terkena sister complex. Ciri khas Gaara adalah lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Dia jarang tidur akibat efek samping dari kemampuan yang dia miliki. Ya, kepekaannya terhadap makhluk astral, salah satu alasanku mengijinkannya ikut.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyaku, heran karena dia terus menatap sudut ruangan.

"Ada sesuatu di sana. Dia terus mengamatimu dari tadi."

Sekonyong-konyong Naruto melompat, menatap horror ke arah Gaara. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba sedikit membuatku terkejut, rasanya sungguh tidak mengenakkan, seperti kena sengatan listrik.

"Dia… masih di sana?" Pertanyaan Naruto tak ditanggapi. Gaara mengerling perlahan ke arah pintu, seolah mengikuti sesuatu. Sejujurnya aku tak terlalu percaya hal-hal semacam ini. Tapi jika salah satu orang terdekatmu bisa melihatnya, mau tak mau kau harus percaya, bukan?

"Ah, dia pergi." Katanya, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Kebekuan yang sempat tercipta, mencair secara perlahan.

"Kau menakutiku!" Si pirang sebayaku itu memekik tertahan dan hanya di balas oleh gesture angkat bahu dari Gaara.

"Bagaimana mungkin makhluk seperti itu muncul siang bolong begini?!"

"Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas mereka ada banyak."

"Seberapa banyak?"

"Lebih banyak dari yang bisa kau bayangkan."

"Bentuknya?"

"Macam-macam."

"Mi-misalnya?"

"Lebih baik kau tidak tahu."

"Gaara, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hyuuga-san." Potongku.

"Um. Mungkin saja. Aku memang belum tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya gadis itu memang telah di kendalikan. Setidaknya sampai kemarin. Auranya terasa pekat , meski samar, tetap saja itu menganggu. Sekolah ini juga."

"Bisa kau selidiki lebih lanjut?"

"Kulakukan setelah bertemu Temari." Tatapan yang di tujukan padaku, entah kenapa terasa sangat menuntut.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu. Naruto, tugasmu menggali keterangan Hyuuga-san."

"He?! T-tunggu, kau tidak berencana memintaku ke basement sendirian setelah 'kejadian' tadi, kan?"

"Kau… laki-laki, kan?"

"B-bukan berarti laki-laki tidak takut apapun, kan?!"

"Naruto-senpai tenang saja. laki-laki berisik sepertimu tidak akan 'diganggu'."

"Cih… terserahlah." Menyerah, dia melenggang pergi dengan wajah putus asa.

"Kita pun pergi, Shikamaru-Nii."

Temari, merupakan satu-satunya alasan bagaimana aku bisa mengenal Gaara. Sejak menginjak tahun ketiga, kami jarang bertemu, paling-paling hanya mengirim pesan. Tapi sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, komunikasi terputus. Dia bilang ingin fokus pada belajarnya dulu. Lagipula sekolah ini bersistem asrama, membuat kami sulit bertemu. Kepala sekolah memang melarang menganggu murid, tapi kurasa jam istirahat merupakan pengecualian.

"Nee-san!" Gaara melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas. Kusandarkan bahu di dinding sembari menunggu.

"Gaara? Ada perlu apa?" Suaranya masih sama, langkah kakinya juga sama.

"Shikamaru-Nii ingin bicara." Hampir saja aku tersedak. Apa-apaan anak itu?!

"Ada perlu apa?" Langsung tanpa basa-basi. Temari yang biasa, seharusnya begitu. Tapi,

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat." Dia kelihatan tidak sehat. Apa ada masalah?

"Tak apa. Hanya kurang tidur." Oh, mungkin kasus ini mengganggunya.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa?" Perasaanku saja atau cara bicaranya jadi lebih dingin?

"Ah, tidak. Kupikir kita bisa makan siang bersama. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak ketemu."

"Maaf. Sekarang aku sedang tidak punya waktu. Ujian sudah dekat. Akhir-akhir ini juga banyak yang terjadi. Aku harus fokus belajar."

"Setidaknya luangkanlah waktumu hari ini. Tidak baik terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak jenius sepertimu, yang menamatkan SMA dalam setahun. Sudah sewajarnya aku belajar keras."

Apa tadi aku mendengar sindiran dalam kalimatnya?

"Tunggu sebentar, Temari." Kutahan lengannya. Dengan enggan ia menoleh,

"Apa lagi?" Dia menatapku, menganalisis apa yang ingin kusampaikan tanpa harus berkata-kata. Sebuah hal yang diam-diam menggangguku selama ini. Dia menghela nafas dengan mata terpejam, sedetik kemudian dia menampilkan senyumnya yang merepotkan itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku masih menyukaimu, Shikamaru-kun. Sampai jumpa." Pamitnya, mengambil kesempatan saat aku tercengang. Gaara pun hanya bisa diam saat kepalanya di tepuk pelan. Dan Temari pun berlalu.

"GAWAT, SHIKAMARU!" Naruto tiba-tiba berseru dari arah kiri. teriakannya sempat membuat siswa-siswi sekitar bingung. Dengan senyum menyesal dia minta maaf, tidak bermaksud mengganggu.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

Si pirang itu berusaha menormalkan nafasnya lantas mengangsurkan sebuah surat pemberitahuan sambil berbisik, "Hinata Hyuuga di minta kembali masuk kelas!"

A-Apa maksudnya ini?! Apa sebenarnya yang di pikirkan pihak sekolah?! Bagaimana mungkin seorang tersangka pembunuhan-dengan di saksikan seluruh siswa-siswi-di minta masuk kelas kembali?! Hei, Ini bahkan belum genap sehari!

.

.

.

2 Oktober 2014

Sudah kuduga. Memang beginilah yang seharusnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu duduk dengan raut menyesal, mungkin masih merasa bersalah terhadap apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Sementara si kuning itu hanya duduk sambil cengar-cengir, sepertinya dia senang diperhatikan. Baru saja, setelah surat keputusan yang kemarin di praktekkan, sebuah insiden terjadi. Harusnya semua siswa di larang membicarakan apapun mengenai kasus kemarin, namun tentunya beberapa anak labil-khususnya teman dekat Shion-emosi. Mereka, yang kerap di panggil Karin dan Tayuya, mengutuki Hinata Hyuuga sebagai pembunuh dan melemparinya dengan telur dan tomat. Naruto, yang memang bertugas sebagai penjaga, refleks melindungi gadis itu. Jadilah mereka kembali, dengan penyesalan Hinata dan Naruto yang bau amis, setidaknya sekarang dia sudah ganti baju.

"M-maaf… N-Naruto-kun." Itu kalimat ke delapan yang Hinata ucapkan.

"Ah, berhentilah meminta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu." Naruto masih bersikap ceria seperti biasa. Sedikit banyak aku bersyukur dia bukan pendendam.

"H-harusnya Naruto-kun tidak melindungiku. Kenyataannya aku memang membunuh Shion-senpai. Tapi aku malah tidak merasakan apa-apa, karena aku tidak mengingatnya. Sudah sewajarnya mereka marah." Yah, yang Hinata katakan itu memang benar. Siapapun pasti marah jika tersangka pembunuh teman dekat mereka bebas berkeliaran dengan wajah tanpa dosa begitu.

"Tapi bisa saja bukan kau yang melakukan pembunuhan itu." Gaara tiba-tiba menyahut.

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Persis seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Bukan kau yang melakukannya, tapi sesuatu yang memakaimu."

"Tapi, itu sama saja bukan. Pada akhirnya mereka melihatku membunuhnya."

"Ya. Itu benar. Jadi kenapa kau tidak segera mengaku saja? Agar kami bisa segera pulang. Jujur saja, kau mengganggu. Terlebih pihak sekolah juga terkesan terlalu melindungimu. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

"Oi, Gaara! Jangan keterlaluan-"

"Aku… tidak mengerti apa yang Gaara-kun katakan. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Tapi aku tidak merasa pernah membunuh Shion-senpai! Sekalipun mereka semua melihatku membunuhnya. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa pihak sekolah bersikap seperti ini."

"Baik, hentikan perdebatan ini. Penyelidikan masih di lakukan, jadi jangan ada yang menarik kesimpulan lebih dulu. Untuk sekarang sebaiknya ikuti saja apa yang menjadi tanggungan masing-masing. Hyuuga-san harus masuk kelas, Naruto bertugas mengawalnya, Gaara meneruskan penyelidikan bersamaku. Apa kurang jelas?" ujarku, berusaha menengahi. Hinata sekali lagi meminta maaf, kemudian keluar bersama Naruto. Sementara Gaara hanya menghela nafas dengan raut datar di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Gadis itu, entah sengaja atau tidak, telah mengundang banyak hal negative ketika emosi. Pikirannya kosong, media yang efektif untuk mengundang 'mereka'."

Jadi, dengan kata lain, Hinata kemungkinan besar telah di ambil alih oleh 'sesuatu' ketika pikirannya kosong. Jika di reka ulang, Hinata yang putus asa, tanpa sadar telah membuat alam bawah sadarnya menuntut balas akan perlakuan Shion. Kemarin, kami seharian menyelidiki tentang bagaimana kejadian pembunuhan itu terjadi. Penyerangan pertama terjadi di perpustakaan, sebuah asumsi yang kudapat berdasarkan keterangan teman satu klub Shion dan Hinata, bahwa terakhir kali mereka bertemu Shion, gadis itu mengatakan akan begadang di perpusatakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Parahnya, tempat penuh tumpukan buku itu terletak di bangunan paling jauh dan terisolasi. Mencurigakan. Kaca jendela pecah, kursi dan meja terbalik dan bercak darah ada di mana-mana. Menurut analisisku, Hinata Hyuuga memecahkan kaca jendela untuk membuka pintu yang terkunci.

Ada beberapa hal yang mendukung Hipotesisku ini. Pertama, luka di lengan kanan Hinata. Kedua, pecahan kaca yang di gunakan untuk pembunuhan di lapangan-itu keterangan yang kuperoleh saat menanyai beberapa murid-kemungkinan besar juga berasal dari sana.

Adegan selanjutnya adalah perkelahian di antara mereka. Shion pasti juga melakukan pembelaan diri, terbukti dari luka-luka memar di beberapa bagian tubuh Hinata-Informasi ini kudapatkan karena bertanya langsung pada gadis itu. Hinata sepertinya lebih unggul, karena dia berhasil melemparkan sebuah kursi ke arah Shion-hal ini di dukung karena sidik jari Hinata tertinggal di barang bukti. Dan entah bagaimana kelanjutannya-aku belum bisa memprediksi-yang jelas, Shion berhasil kabur sampai ke lapangan dan sempat berteriak keras hingga membuat siswa sekolah ini berkurumun. Dan sudah bisa di tebak, mereka menyaksikan kejadian mengenaskan itu.

Sampai di sini ada beberapa hal yang masih membuatku bertanya-tanya. Hinata kehilangan ingatannya bahkan hingga tanggal dua puluh delapan, sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan dalam rentang waktu tiga hari sebelum pembunuhan hingga ingatannya hilang?

Kemudian, keadaan di perpustakaan, membuktikan bahwa polisi tidak pernah di panggil kemari. Apa yang pihak sekolah rencanakan? Untuk apa mereka memanggil detektif? Dan kemana mayat Shion di bawa pergi?

Sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Kami terjebak di sini. Alat Komunikasi terputus dan tidak satu pun dari kami di ijinkan keluar. Apakah suatu konspirasi benar terjadi? Lalu apakah ini benar-benar ada hubungannya dengan makhluk astral?

Dan kemarin malam, ketika Gaara yang tak pernah tidur itu mengawasi monitor CCTV yang di pasang di kamar Hinata-Sebenarnya itu UKS lama di ruang bawah tanah-gadis itu terlihat berbicara sendiri mengahadap cermin.

Karena penasaran, dia membangunkanku untuk ganti mengawasi, sementara dirinya pergi sendiri untuk memeriksa apa yang di bicarakan gadis itu. Naruto? Dia tidur karena kelelahan, setelah seharian membujuk kepala sekolah untuk menyetujui rencana penyamarannya sebagai murid baru sekolah ini agar bisa melindungi Hinata dari efek samping surat keputusan gila itu.

Ketika kejadian singkat itu selesai, Gaara kembali dengan membawa sebuah alat perekam. Meski sedikit terlambat, dia berhasil merekam kata-kata terakhir gadis itu. Hinata mengatakan betapa Shion-aslinya dia mengatakan 'gadis itu'-adalah orang yang beruntung karena beristirahat di musim gugur yang indah ini. Ah merepotkan, sepertinya kasus ini akan semakin panjang.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

A/N :

Holla minna-san, lama tidak bertemu. Maaf yah, bukannya ngelanjutin fic lama, eh malah Miyuko bawa fic baru. Dan yah, Miyuko kali ini berkolaborasi dengan Ache! *Horee! Tema fic kali ini Horror dan Crime, meski horrornya gak berasa. *pundung di pojokan. Pinginnya ni fic di dedikasikan buat ulang tahunnya Naruto, tapi kayaknya gak bisa selesai tepat waktu. *nangis gelundungan. Kalau buat NHDD bisa gak yah? *Yang ngerti kasih tahu donk!

Nah, Chapter ini Miyuko tulis sepenuh hati. Maaf kalau gak memuaskan. Mungkin chapter depan bakal lebih baik *gilirannya Ache! Oke, Miyuko minta apresiasinya ya lewat tombol riview di bawah. See you later!...^_^…/


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : Naruto - Masashi kishimoto

Hexagram – Miyuko Namikaze &amp; Acheronta Lachesis

Rate : M for save

Main character (s) : [Naruto U. x Hinata H.] Shikamaru N., Gaara.

Genre : Crime, Horror, sedikit Mysteri dan Romance.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko dan Ache! Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pengenalan :

Nara Shikamaru, 17, semester 2 di Universitas. Seorang detective swasta. Terkesan pemalas dan tidak berguna, namun dia sebenarnya sangat cerdas.

Uzumaki Naruto, 16, semester 1 di Universitas. Asisten lepas Shikamaru. Meski agak bodoh dan ceroboh, dia sangat pandai bersosialisasi.

Gaara, 16, tahun pertama di SMA. Adik Temari sekaligus teman baik Shikamaru. Sangat peka terhadap hal supranatural dan makhluk astral.

Hinata Hyuuga, 15, tahun pertama di SMA. Merupakan tersangka kasus pembunuhan Miiko Shion. Korban Bully dan diduga kerasukan. Motif sebenarnya belum diketahui. Ingatannya hilang hingga tanggal 28 September lalu.

Cerita sebelumnya :

Kasus pembunuhan terjadi di Hidden Leaf High School. Shikamaru dan dua rekannya diminta melakukan penyelidikan. Namun berbagai keanehan terjadi. Ditambah ingatan Hinata Hyuuga yang menghilang dan tindakan abnormal pihak sekolah.

.

.

.

3 Oktober 2014

"Hei, tutup jendelanya. Kau mau terserang flu dan tidak ikut ujian?" Gadis itu berkacak pinggang di samping tempat tidur bersusun, memandang salah satu kawan sekamarnya yang tengah duduk di kusen jendela.

"Diamlah Haruna. Ujian dimulai sedikitnya lima bulan lagi dan aku tidak akan mati hanya karena itu." Karin menyahut dengan nada malas. Bola mata crimson-nya tak beralih dari lapangan gelap di depan sana. Sembari merapatkan piyama, Haruna mendekat kemudian menjatuhkan pandangan pada objek yang sama dengan Karin.

"Kau juga khawatir soal pembunuhan itu ya." Komentarnya.

"Tutup mulutmu. Kita dilarang membicarakannya."

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan omong kosong itu." Usai menghela nafas, Haruna melanjutkan ucapannya, "Semua orang membicarakannnya di belakang staff sekolah. Aneh ya, sekolah kita."

Karin berdecak kesal. Dia tahu sekolahnya memang aneh. Terjadi pembunuhan di lingkungan sekolah namun kegiatan belajar mengajar berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada polisi atau media yang datang, hanya seorang detective amatir yang entah di panggil untuk apa. Sudah jelas pelakunya gadis Hyuuga kelainan itu! Harusnya segera saja di masukkan sel tahanan! Bukannya di biarkan bebas berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah! Karin belum puas hanya dengan menghujat dan melempari gadis gila itu dengan tomat. Dia membunuh sahabat baiknya. Shion, malang sekali nasibnya. Dan yang paling aneh, seluruh masyarakat sekolah diminta bungkam. Lebih anehnya lagi, semua patuh.

"Aku memikirkan sesuatu. Kebetulan saja mataku mengarah ke sana." Karin menyangkal, sambil melompat keluar jendela. Hup. Dia mendarat sempurna di atas kedua kakinya yang sedikit menekuk. Haruna hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan. Pekikan kaget dari beberapa siswi di lantai bawah, sudah menjadi asupan rutin baginya.

"Haruna," yang di panggil segera melongok ke bawah.

"Jaketku. Aku lupa membawanya." Karin menarik sedikit baju bagian depannya untuk menunjukkan betapa tipisnya kaos itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, sekarang Karin bisa mengenakan kain hangat berwarna hitam kehijauan itu.

"Terima kasih, Haruna! Jendelanya jangan di kunci. Aku akan kembali pukul sebelas."

"Apanya yang kembali pukul sebelas?!" interupsi sosok bermasker di samping Karin.

"Eh?! Selamat malam, Kakashi-sensei. Maksud saya, saya akan kembali ke kamar, err, tiga puluh menit lagi. Haha! Sampai jumpa!" Gadis itu berkelit sambil melangkah mundur lalu kabur. Kakashi tidak kehilangan akal. Dia mendongak lalu mengancam teman sekamar Karin.

"Kalau dia tidak menepati janjinya, kau yang akan di hukum."

"Tunggu! Kenapa jadi aku?! Hei! Kakashi-sensei!" teriak Haruna semakin panik. Bagaimana ini? Apa dia harus menyusul Karin ke gedung olahraga dan menyeret nenek sihir itu kembali? Kenapa Karin tetap bersikeras untuk berlatih? Dan kenapa malah dia yang dapat hukuman kalau Karin melanggar janji ngawurnya tadi?

"Cih! Karin bodoh! Latihan sialan!... Kakashi kampret!"

.

.

.

_Manusia mati dengan berbagai cara. _

_Dan kalau bisa memilih, kematian macam apa yang kau inginkan?_

_Aku selalu berpikir untuk mati ketika aku sudah kehilangan ambisi._

_Ketika sudah tak ada harapan lagi._

_ Yah, tapi itu nanti. Karena hidupku begitu nyaman. Begitu menyenangkan. Baiklah, aku memang lemah soal teori dan hafalan, terutama jika itu berhubungan dengan angka. Aku lumayan khawatir memikirkan itu. Tapi aku punya gerak tubuh yang bagus dan suara lantang. _

_ "ikut tim pemandu sorak saja, Karin." Usul kawan sekamarku, Haruna. Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya dan aku pun tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi siapa sangka aku berbakat di bidang itu! Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya. Aku menjadi populer dan syukurlah karena itu sifat berandalku menipis. Bahkan aku terpilih sebagai ketua dua kali berturut-turut! Seperti mimpi, pujian kuterima setiap waktu. Itu membuatku terbiasa dengan keserakahan, bagai sebuah candu._

_ Sampai gadis itu datang. Dia sangat berbakat. Sosok yang menarik perhatian dan membuat orang-orang menyukainya. Mereka bilang dia adalah 'Karin nomor dua'. Aku hanya tersenyum, menutupi guratan ketidaksukaan di wajahku. Sakura Haruno. Akhirnya dialah yang mengambil posisi setelah aku. Dia meniruku. Sudah kuperingatkan, tapi dia mengelak. Menyebalkan. Tanpa sadar tanganku sudah melayang cepat untuk menamparanya. Wajah tertohoknya membuatku ketagihan dan terdorong melakukan lebih agar dia mengerti. Aku tidak suka ditiru._

_ Lalu dia tetap datang untuk berlatih. Hari ini, esok, esoknya lagi, dan seterusnya. Dia selalu datang walau sudah kutahan dengan cara yang sama. Dia adalah ketua, begitu ungkapnya. Kegigihannya membuatku bertambah muak. Aku benci ditiru. Kegiatan yang kulakukan bertambah parah. Namun aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana senangnya aku ketika melihat darah merembes keluar dari kedua punggung telapak tidak berani berteriak, dia tidak lagi melawan. Bagus. Tunduk padaku, Sakura. Jadilah anak manis selagi aku menikmati raut kesakitanmu. _

_ "Su-Sudah, Karin. Dia sudah cukup kau hancurkan." Haruna berbisik. Dia yang kuberi tugas mengawasi sekitar mulai kasihan pada si cantik Sakura. Kurasa dia benar. _

_ "Jika kau berani bertingkah, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk meniadakanmu."_

_Dan berhasil. Dua minggu terakhir dia tidak muncul di latihan sama sekali. Tapi seminggu setelahnya, Sakura selalu memandangku nyalang ketika kami berpapasan. Setiap aku membuat gersture mengancam, dia menundukkan kepala. Astaga, kouhai-ku yang manis, kau depresi karena ulahku ya? Seharusnya aku membuatmu sakit jiwa sekalian._

"…Karin…" Panggilan dengan nada rendah itu membuatku terlonjak kaget. Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Haruna? Tidak sadarkah dirimu tentang betapa sepinya gedung olah raga ini? Membuatku jantungan saja! "Darimana kau masuk?" Aku yakin sudah mengunci pintunya tadi. "Jendela."

"Oh, pantas. Kau semakin mirip dengan tikus saja."

"Hem. Aku ingin menemanimu latihan."

"Kalau begitu diamlah, betina. Kau mengacaukan konsentrasiku." Haruna tidak lagi bersuara dan aku melanjutkan peregangan tubuhku. Setiap sore aku tidak bisa ikut latihan karena ada bimbingan belajar dari sekolah. Aku tidak peduli soal ujian kelulusan ataupun ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Karena sebentar lagi turnamen musim dingin akan di laksanakan, jadi aku harus terus berlatih di saat malam seperti ini.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

Ada yang ganjil.

Sejak kapan gedung ini memiliki jendela?

"Heh, Haruna. Kau punya kunci cadangan gedung ini kan." Ucapku santai, coba menetralisir perasaan was-was yang menyergapku terlalu cepat.

"Mengaku saja. Oh, atau tubuhmu tiba-tiba mengecil lalu masuk lewat ventilasi… udara." Keanehan telah terjadi? Tidak ada siapapun di tempat Haruna. Tidak ada, tidak ada di manapun. Hanya aku di sini. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya. Sekali lagi, kuedarkan pandangan. Fakta yang kudapat setelahnya membuatku sesak, memaksaku menghirup udara dengan beringas.

"Ah, aku pasti berhalusinasi. Nona tidak-bisa-diam itu sekarang berada di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Haha. Dia-" Tercekat. Monolog yang barusan kukatakan justru membuatku sadar bahwa suara benr-benar hening. Tidak ada suara jangkrik atau binatang malam lainnya. Tidak ada angin yang berehembus untuk menggerakkan daun agar saling bergesek satu sama lain. Yang ada hanya suara langkah kaki dan suara besi di seret. Oh, tidak! Sial!

Dengan gerakan kilat kusambar jaketku di lantai dan segera berlari kea rah pintu. Kupaksa tanganku yang berkeingat dan gemerataran untuk berurusan dengan kunci beserta engselnya. KLEK…

"Hello."

"Hah?!"

BRAKK!

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" gumamku ketakutan.

Sakura, ada di depan sana dengan bahu menopang pipa ledeng.

"Oi, Karin-senpai, biarkan aku masuk." Rengekkan Sakura membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Dan kekuatan macam apa itu? Gebrakkan yang kurasakan di pintu ini tidak hanya menggunakan tangan beserta pipa ledeng, melainkan juga dengan kaki dan bahunya. Kalau begini terus, aku tak bisa lama-lama matanya berbeda dari sebelumnya . Apa dia berniat membalasku? Dia tidak akan jadi seperti Hyuuga gila itu, kan? Hei, dia tidak berfikir untuk… **Glup**, membunuhku bukan?

"Eh?" Entah sejak kapan keadaan kembali senyap. Pintunya sudah tidak di gedor dan terdengar kembali suara jangkrik dari luar.

"Dia sudah menyerah?" gumamku sembari menghela nafas. Secangkir kelegaan menelusup ke dalam hatiku, melonggarkan otot-otot tubuhku yang tegang.

.

.

.

"Sedang menunggu siapa, Karin-senpai?"

"H-hah?"

"Hihi."

**Ting. BRAK!**

.

.

.

Gadis dengan suarai berwarna merah jambu itu mengetukkan ujung pipa besi di genggamannya kelantai sebelum menghantamkan benda itu ke wajah Karin secara vertikal. Bibirnya langsung melengkung ke bawah kala mengetahui serangannya hanya mengenai pintu. Sementara itu, sang target sudah berjongkok agak jau di belakang penyerangnya, Sakura. Nafasnya memburu dan rambut merahnya tergerai berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek?! Tadi itu bahaya sekali!" Karin muntab. Membuat bibir Sakura kembali membentuk garis lurus dengan tatapan mata menajam.

"Jangan memakiku. Kau akan menyesal kalau mengingatku mengamuk." Wajah Sakura hampir menunduk namun bola matanya tertambat pada Karin. Menekan gadis itu dengan aura kelam yang tak bisa ditandingi. Sakura melangkah maju. Suara pipa ledeng yang di seret seakan mengiris tipis nyali Karin. Tapi gadis itu berdiri, ingat bahwa dia bisa melawan.

"Mundur. Aku tidak main-main." Karin membentuk kuda-kuda dengan kedua kakinya, punggungnya agak merendah dan kedua tanganya terkepal di depan wajah. Siap menyerang denga tinju. Dia harus berani, bersikap kuat membuat orang-orang tidak bisa menaklukkannya. WHUT… Pipa itu di ayunkan turun ke kepala Karin dan dengan cerobohnya, entah karena reflek atau panic, gadis itu menahannya dengan tangan kosong. Karin meraung sejadinya, tulang hasta tangan kanannya remuk merangsek ke dalam. Cairan merah kental segera mengucur.

"Tanganmu membuat kakiku tidak berguna selama hampir dua minggu. Ini benda yang sama yang kau gunakan dulu. Jadi tahan sedikit, tinggal satu tangan lagi."

"T-TOLONG! Tolong-ARGGHHH!" Kali ini tulang dari pundak kiri Karin mencuat menembus kulit. Melihat itu Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Indah. Ini bahkan lebih indah dari tulang di kedua punggung telapak kakiku." Sinting, Sakura sudah hilang akal. Pikirannya tidak sehat.

Sakura menduduki perut Karin, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa berpindah tempat lagi. Dengan gerakan pelan, disentuhnya tulang Karin yang berwarna putih dengan bercak darah di sana sini juga sedikit daging segar berwarna merah tua menempel di beberapa bagian. Karin belum mati. Setiap tarikan nafas masih terasa sangat menyakitkan baginya. Tapi dia masih punya sepasang kaki yang bisa di gerakkan. Dengan susah payah, antara hidup dan mati, Karin menggerakkan kakinya ke atas dan melayangkan tendangan ke tempurung belakang kepala Sakura. Tepat sasaran, namun kepala Sakura hanya sedikit terantuk ke depan.

"Menyebalkan."

Karin megap-megap, tak sanggup berteriak karena darah mengisi kerongkongannya dengan cepat saat tulangnya yang mencuat di tarik paksa. Sakitnya sudah tak terdefinisikan. Dia hanya bisa terdiam ketika menyadari sepasang mata onyx yang familiar memandangnya sekilas dari pintu yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka. Oh, benar juga. Kenapa hanya stu orang yang datang saat suara di gedung olah raga begitu berisik? Seharusnya suara besi yang sesekali bertabrakan dengan lantai dan bergema di ruangan ini cukup untuk mengusik ketenangan malam bukan? Kenapa tidak ada orang yang datang untuk menolongnya? Bahkan, wajah rupawan yang tadi menatapnya juga telah menghilang. Mungkinkan Sasuke-salah satu mahasiswa yang melakukan penelitian di sekolahnya-sedang mencari bantuan? Karin sungguh tidak bisa tenang.

"Hei. Jangan mati dulu." Sakura menepuk pelan pipi Karin sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku rok-nya. Sebungkus paku berkarat.

"Ini hukuman untuk mulutmu yang jelek."

Karin melotot. Ketika tangan Sakura yang memegang paku-paku berniat dijejalkan ke mulutnya. Dengan cepat dia menggigit pergelangan tangan Sakura. Gadis itu langsung melompat mundur karena mendapat perlawanan dari si korban. Tapi itu tak lama karena dia kembali mendekat dengan pipa ledeng di tangan. Paku-paku sudah terlupakan dan kilat kebencian di bola mata emerald Sakura meningkat. Alisnya menukik tajam danbibirnya melengkung penuh ke bawah. Kedua telapak tangannya mengangkat benda itu tinggi-tinggi. "Rasakan-" Pipa dilentingkan sekuat tenaga tanpa ragu, meremukkan wajah Karin dalam sekali serangan. "-Kemarahanku."

Tubuh Karin bergerak-gerak gelisah sebelum berhenti sepenuhnya. "Kenapa aku tidak merasa lega?" erang Sakura pelan.

.

.

.

4 Oktober, pukul empat pagi, beberapa gadis terlihat tengah berlarian di koridor sambil terkikik pelan. Kelihatannya mereka tengah berlomba untuk sampai di kamar mandi umum-khusus putri. Gadis yang paling depan tiba-tiba berhenti di depan salah satu kamar asrama. Matanya tertuju pada tubuh penuh darah yang meringkuk di sana. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, kemudian dia berteriak keras. Kawan-kawannya yang menyadari alasannya berteriak ikut memekik panik. Membangunkan seluruh penghuni kamar di sepanjang koridor dan membuat mereka semua ketakutan.

.

.

.

Shikamaru tersentak dari tidurnya yang singkat. Pening langsung menyerang kepalanya ketika tanpa sadar dia terduduk. Dilihatnya Gaara sudah berdiri di jendela kamar yang terbuka dan Naruto bergegas turun dari kasurnya untuk menyusul Gaara. Mau tak mau Shikamaru segera turun dan menghampiri kedua anak buahnya. Tengkuknya dia pijat pelan.

"Kurasa aku mendengar teriakan." Gumamnya.

"Dekat dengan kamar Hinata-chan." Naruto mengacak rambutnya panik. Mengundang kernyitan heran di dahi Shikamaru. Naruto menambahkan suffix '-chan' saat menyebut nama gadis Hyuuga itu? Oh, jadi si pirang ini tertarik pada Hinata ya? Gadis itu memang manis. Tapi pembunuh tetap saja pembunuh. Shikamaru meneguk ludah. Ini… terjadi pembunuhan lagi?!

"Bagaimana ini?" rengek Naruto. _'Tidak. Semoga tidak.'_ Tepisnya. Dia beralih pada Gaara yang memandang asrama putri dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Shikamaru tidak memperoleh keterangan apapun ketika mencoba memprediksi sesuatu yang di pikirkan bungsu Sabaku itu. Pada akhirnya dia memilih bertanya.

"Aura pekat yang berbeda. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada." Jelas Gaara.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka di gedor dari luar. "Nara-san, Uzumaki-san. Tolong buka pintunya. Terjadi sesuatu di asrama putri." Suara Umino Iruka terdengar tak kalah panic dari Naruto.

.

.

.

Ketika gerombolan itu tiba, kericuhan telah terjadi di setiap sudut koridor. Banyak siswi yang mendesak untuk melihat, ingin tahu. Tapi lebih banyak lagi yang menangis histeris karena ketakutan. Seluruh staf sekolah diterjunkan untuk menangani kekacauan itu. sebagian menenangkan siswi, sebagian lagi menjaga agar murid-muridnya tidak mendekat. Penyebab kericuhan pun sudah di pindahkan ke basement untuk diintrogarsi.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Bola mata kelerengnya mengerling lelah, menatap sisa bercak darah yang tengah ia bersihkan sekarang. Sebagian sudah dia simpan dan saat ini Gaara membawa sampel darah itu ke ruang laboratorium di basement. Sementara Naruto, tak perlu di tanya. Dia lebih suka berurusan dengan kain pel dari pada mengambil alih tugas Gaara dan turun ke basement sendirian. Tidak sepenuhnya sendirian. Shikamaru yakin di sana sudah ada beberapa guru bersama Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu tak sadarkan diri depan pintu kamarnya. Jadi setelah tempat ini bersih, mereka berdua akan segera menuju ke UKS di mana Hinata ditempatkan karena Sakura pun ada di sana.

"Ayo, Shika." Panggil Naruto dari kejauhan.

Mereka berjalan ke arah barat setelah keluar dari asrama putri. Memasuki ruang guru dengan mudah kemudian menelusup ke dalam ruangan yang memiliki pintu agak berbeda dari sekitarnya. BLAMM… penerangan yang minim membuat pupil mata mereka membesar, berusaha meraup cahaya sebanyak mungkin. Hamparan anak tangga menuju ke bawah segera mereka telusuri dalam diam. Suara tapak kaki menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang masuk ke indra pendengaran mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di basement. Bangunan bawah tanah yang memiliki tata letak ruang sama dengan bangunan di atasnya ini, hanya di bersihkan tiga bulan sekali. Jadi jangan heran kalau ruangan demi ruangannya mengandung debu yang lumayan tebal.

Melangkah lebih jauh, mereka bisa mendengar kesibukan di ujung sana. Bukannya berkurang, atmosfir mencekam justru bertambah pekat saja. Bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya semakin menegang.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang, Nara-san? Uzumaki-san?" Beberapa guru menyingkir, membiarkan Shikamaru dan Naruto masuk ke dalam UKS. Suasana mendadak senyap.

"Bagiamana kondisinya?" Shikamaru mendekat. Kerut keheranan segera mampir di dahinya ketika melihat Sakura sudah bersih, hampir tanpa luka. Hanya pergelangan tangannya yang mendapat luka gigitan.

"Aku dan Kurenai sudah memeriksanya. Dia utuh. Hanya robekan itu." Wanita dewasa yang Shikamaru kenal bernama Anko, menyahut dengan nada lelah. Benar, siapa yang tidak lelah jika dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini?

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami bertiga?" pinta Naruto, segera mendapat persetujuan dari tujuh orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Sebelumnya, dimana Hyuuga-san?" tambah Shikamaru. Para guru terkejut, saling melempar tanya lewat tatapan mata. Mereka terlalu panic mengurusi Sakura sehingga melupakan keberadaan Hinata, yang seharusnya bermalam di sini. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana gadis itu sekarang.

"Tidak ada yang menjaganya?" kekecewaan begitu terasa saat Naruto bertanya. Namun kebisuan yang Naruto dapat, membuatnya mengerti bahwa tidak ada yang berani berdekatan dengan pembunuh. Ah, seharusnya dia tadi tidur di sini. Menjaga Hinata.

"Menurutmu ini pembunuhan berantai?" Naruto menebak. Shikamaru mengangguk,

"Kupikir ini ada hubungannya dengan Hyuuga. Aku tidak bisa percaya pada sikapnya itu. Kau tahu, kebanyakan psychopath pendiam. Bahkan dikenal ramah dan baik."

"Hinata-chan manis kok." Sanggah Naruto.

Mengabaikan sungutan Naruto, Shikamaru lanjut berbicara. " Itu jadi kedok yang bagus. Ditambah alibi lupa ingatan. Merepotkan saja."

"Tapi aku percaya sepenuhnya pada Hinata-chan."

"Naruto," Shikamaru mengerang. "Kau bisa mengeluarkan rayuan mautmu pada Hinata nanti. Setelah masalah ini selesai, oke?"

Naruto hampir terkikik, namun dia mengangguk patuh.

"Keadaan hari ini berbeda dari yang kubayangkan. Jadi yang terjadi sebaliknya. Bukan Hinata menyerang Haruno, melainkan Haruno menyerang Hinata."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Kau pikir dari mana darah sebanyak berasal? Naruto, lagipula pradugaku hanya jika ini berhubungan dengan Hinata saja. Kalau tidak, ya lain soal."

Naruto meyetujui ungkapan Shikamaru, "Berarti kita tinggal menunggu hasil lab Gaara dan mengintrogasi gadis ini setelah dia sadar dari pingsannya." Seperti biasa, Shikamaru tidak menyahut. Dia lebih memilih membuka pintu UKS yang diketuk tidak pelan dari luar. Wajah asing menyambut detective penggerutu itu,

"Maaf mengganggu sebentar. Nara-san, beberapa siswa melihat Hinata di dalam gedung olah raga. Dan ada mayat." Hembusan nafas lega di balik punggung Shikamaru tersendat.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kopi?" Shikamaru hampir saja menepis cairan hitam panas yang di sodorkan padanya dengan kasar. Dia hanya tidur dua jam selama dua puluh empat jam terakhir, dan bau menyengat dari minuman berkafein membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Jauhkan dariku." Tolaknya serius. Naruto mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani Gaara keliling dulu ya."

Dihempaskannya tubuh letihnya ke sandaran sofa dengan kuat. Serakan kertas dihadapannya sudah terisi penuh dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi dan kesimpulan terakhirnya adalah Sakura membunuh Karin. Cukup mengejutkan. Awalnya. Setelah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, dimana Hinata berdiri tenang memperhatikan seonggok mayat dari dekat, Shikamaru mengira gadis itu yang membunuh Karin. Atau sebenarnya korban Hinata ada dua, Karin dan Sakura. Karin berhasil di bunuh dan Sakura lolos. Tuduhan ini semakin kuat ketika Gaara mengatakan bahwa golongan darah yang ditelitinya adalah AB. Sesuai dengan golongan darah Karin.

Kemudian tuduhan itu runtuh karena faktanya Hinata baru tiba di gedung olahraga tak lebih dari dua menit sebelum saksi mata menyadari ada mayat di dalam. Pintu masuk yang cekung karena hantaman benda keras serta bentuk mayat yang sudah tidak karuan, Hinata tidak mungkin melakukannya dalam kurun waktu dua menit bukan? Lagipula tidak ada suara-suara yang mengindikasikan Hinata pelakunya. Dan lagi tubuh Hinata bersih.

"Aku mencium bau besi berkarat yang kuat. Jadi kuikuti." Hinata menjawab datar ketika ditanya. Shikamaru sudah lebih dari sadar untuk mengetahui bahwa kepribadian Hinata berbeda di siang dan malam.

Shikamaru mengumpulkan orang-orang yang terkait dengan Karin dan Sakura. Dari Kakashi dan Haruna, Shikamaru memperoleh informasi bahwa Karin keluar asrama pukul 20.30 untuk latihan seperti biasa dan tidak kembali lagi. Dari Sasuke, mahasiswa yang mendapat tugas mengitari asrama asrama putra dan gedung olahraga saat jaga malam, Shikamaru mendapat keterangan bahwa pukul 11.30 tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Berarti pembunuhan terjadi sekitar pukul 11.30 ke atas hingga pukul empat pagi keesokan harinya.

Kondisi Sakura sendiri tak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata. Gadis itu tak ingat apapun dan panic karena mengira hari ini tanggal 29 september. Sama persis dengan Hinata. Gaara bilang mereka berdua kemungkinan sama-sama dikendalikan. Tapi mungkin saja Hinata memotivasi Sakura agar berani membunuh atau mungkin saja mereka sudah bersekongkol sejak awal-mengingat mereka sama-sama mengalami pembully-an oleh korban.

Hanya saja, praduganya dengan fakta yang Gaara dapatkan, menghasilkan kesimpulan yang berbeda. Shikamaru tidak suka, harusnya keberadaan Gaara di sini mempermudah pekerjaannya. Bukan malah mempersulit atau menambah rumit. Darimana lagi dia bisa mendapat keterangan keterangan? Haruskah dia mengabaikan Gaara dan mengintrogasi Hinata dan Sakura seperti biasa saja? Yang penuh tekanan dan kalau perlu penyiksaan.

Dan jangan harap polisi akan datang. Dia sudah berdebat dengan Tsunade hampir seharian penuh tadi. Dan hasilnya Kepala sekolah tetap kukuh untuk menunggu guru-guru yang mengadakan study banding di luar kota kembali dan memanggil bantuan. Tsunade beralasan mengenai putusnya alat komunikasi dan gerbang depan yang macet total. Aneh, meski hal semacam itu benar-benar terjadi. Ditambah lagi, Wanita itu menekannya. Jadi dia harus melaksanakan tugasnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Shikamaru berdecak kesal. Sekolah ini yang bermasalah.

Di lain tempat, setelah dimintai keterangan, Sasuke memasuki ruangan dimana Sakura berada. Dia mengamati Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Mengalihkan pandangan, tindakan yang Sasuke lakukan saat tak mendapati sosok yang dia cari. Sosok kakaknya yang meninggal tujuh tahun lalu di sekolah ini.

"Aku tahu kau menyimpan sesuatu." Naruto bergumam lirih. Pundaknya menyandar pada kusen pintu dan mata biru langitnya menatap datar Sasuke. "Katakan apapun yang kau tahu." desak Naruto.

"Tsk. Jangan memerintahku."

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

A/N :

Genki desuka, minna-san?

Atashi wa Acheronta Lachesis desu. Gampangnya panggil Ache saja. Minna-san pasti asing dengan saya ya! Yah, sebelumnya saya biasa membuat fanfic 'belok' sih. Dan entah bagaimana, saya bisa nyasar kembali ke jalan yang lurus. Arigatou buat Nona Rhii a.k.a Miyuko-chan, sudah susah payah menarik saya sampai di sini.

Tidak apa kan? NaruHina pun pair fav saya. Chapter ini buatan saya, tapi jelas gak lupa campur tangan dari Nona Rhii biar jadinya lebih matang lagi. *Terus dibalik biar matangnya merata.

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, meriview, dan nge-fav fict kolaborasi kami. Riview minna-san kami nanti untuk asupan gizi chapter depan! "grin"

Balasan riview :

Gomen minna, kemarin Miyuko emang sengaja nulis paragraph yang ribet begitu. Terimakasih atas masukannya, sudah Miyuko edit. Moga jadi lebih baik. Saran-sarannya kami tampung dulu ya. Maaf, gak bisa bales satu persatu.

Special thanks to :

**Anna-fitry, Intan-sept, Amanojaku Miyanoshita, Guest 1, X, ailla-ansory, COMBERAN, Durara, Neko chan, Guest 2.**

**See You Later**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : Naruto - Masashi kishimoto

Hexagram – Miyuko Namikaze &amp; Acheronta Lachesis

Rate : M for save

Main character (s) : [Naruto U. x Hinata H.] Shikamaru N., Gaara.

Genre : Crime, Horror, sedikit Mysteri dan Romance.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko dan Ache! Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Pengenalan :

Nara Shikamaru, 17, semester 2 di Universitas. Seorang detective swasta. Terkesan pemalas dan tidak berguna, namun dia sebenarnya sangat cerdas.

Uzumaki Naruto, 16, semester 1 di Universitas. Asisten lepas Shikamaru. Meski agak bodoh dan ceroboh, dia sangat pandai bersosialisasi.

Gaara, 16, tahun pertama di SMA. Adik Temari sekaligus teman baik Shikamaru. Sangat peka terhadap hal supranatural dan makhluk astral.

Hinata Hyuuga, 15, tahun pertama di SMA. Merupakan tersangka kasus pembunuhan Miiko Shion. Korban Bully dan diduga kerasukan. Motif sebenarnya belum diketahui. Ingatannya hilang hingga tanggal 28 September lalu.

Cerita sebelumnya :

Kasus pembunuhan terjadi di Hidden Leaf High School. Shikamaru dan dua rekannya diminta melakukan penyelidikan. Namun berbagai keanehan terjadi. Bahkan kasus pembunuhan terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

"Hhh… hhh…" Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Mimpi, ia memimpikan hal yang aneh. Bukan mimpi yang menyenangkan. Mimpinya mengerikan. Tapi ia lupa. Sakura tidak bisa mengingatnya. Sungguh, tangannya masih gemetar dan tubuhnya menegang. Kenapa? Apa karena tempat ini? Ya, bisa jadi. UKS lama yang tak terpakai, bau obat membuatnya pusing. Sakura bahkan tak tahu jika ada ruang bawah tanah di sekolahnya.

Dia menoleh ke sebelah. Tirai putih menghalangi pandangannya. Namun dia masih bisa melihat lewat sela bagian yang tak tertutup. Tepat di ujung, sebuah kaki terjulur, tampak pucat dan tak bergerak. Sakura meneguk ludah. Adrenalinnya terpacu sementara keringat dingin berkumpul di telapak tangannya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Sekejab kemudian dia sadar bahwa itu kaki Hinata. Ya, dia menempati ruang yang sama dengan gadis itu.

Pelan-pelan ia turun dari ranjang. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia ingin minum dan mampir ke kamar kecil. Jam menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dan Sakura tak tega membangunkan Hinata. Gadis itu tampak tertidur pulas. Bahkan Hinata tidak sadar jika selimutnya terserak di lantai. 'Apa dia tidak dingin?' Sakura membatin.

Pada akhirnya dia berjongkok, bermaksud mengambil selimut gadis itu. Tapi mendadak dia berhenti bergerak. Ada sesuatu yang mengawasinya dari balik tirai yang lain. Dia yakin sekali. Perasaannya tak bisa di bohongi. Dan tentulah yang mengawasinya bukan Hinata. Gadis itu masih terlelap, tepat di ranjang samping. Siapa? Siapa yang mengawasinya? Sial! Dia tidak berani menoleh. Hati kecilnya berharap Hinata terbangun, membantunya keluar dari rasa takut yang menyelubunginya.

Tidak. Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya. Sakura harus berani. Dia akan terjebak jika tetap diam. 'Ya, aku tidak akan apa-apa.' Tekadnya dalam hati. SREEET…

"Hkk…" Sakura menyumpal mulutnya dengan tatapan membelalak. Bahunya membentur ranjang dengan keras. Dia terkejut. Sosok di depannya balas menatap dengan tatapan yang sama, reaksi yang sama, dalam posisi yang juga sama persis.

Sakura menatapnya, bayangannya sendiri. Sosok yang ia kira mengawasinya sedari tadi. Darahnya kembali berdesir, tangannya mulai menghangat. Tapi perhatiannya tak teralih. Dia masih mengamati bayangannya di balik tirai yang sebagian tersibak dan dipantulkan oleh cermin. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan wajahnya terlihat begitu muram? Tubuhnya pun terlihat letih, dan bekas luka di kakinya… Sakura tak sanggup menatapnya. Harusnya dia adalah gadis yang ceria, yang selalu tersenyum dan memberikan dukungan pada yang lain. Tapi lihat dia sekarang. Lemah. Ringkih. Tak berdaya. Ini semua salah Karin! Karinlah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Senpai laknatnya itu sudah mati. Semua orang mengatakan dialah yang membunuh gadis itu. Sayang sekali dia tak ingat. Dan kalaupun itu memang benar-benar terjadi, Sakura seolah tidak jadi merasakan penyesalan. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dia tidak memiliki rasa bersalah lagi. Ya, ini bukan salahnya. Semua salah-

"Sakura-senpai, kenapa kau menyeringai?"

'_Eh?' _Tersentak. Kembali Sakura memfokuskan pandangannya ke cermin. Ada pantulan Hinata belakangnya. Dan benar saja. Dia menyeringai.

"Kenapa… aku? Aku… tersenyum?" Pandangannya berubah kosong. Ganti ia menatap pantulan Hinata. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu bangun, Sakura tak tahu.

"Ini… tidak seperti aku mengaku sebagai tersangka pembunuhan Karin-senpai… kan, Hinata?"

Gadis yang di tanya hanya memandang dengan datar. Dia menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu, "Siapa yang tahu. Aku tidak melihatmu membunuhnya. Tapi Shikamaru-san mengatakan bahwa sidik jarimu tertinggal di barang bukti. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, pipa besi, bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk kaku, pipa besi adalah benda yang sama yang dulu digunakan Karin untuk melukai kakinya. Shikamaru juga pernah mengatakan bahwa pipa besi merupakan barang bukti, tapi tetap saja Sakura terkejut. Jadi benar dia yang melakukan pembunuhan?

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata? Shikamaru-san mengatakan bahwa kau juga telah membunuh Shion." Sakura menodong balik gadis itu. Tapi tampaknya Hinata tidak khawatir.

"Kalau soal itu… entahlah. Sama sepertimu, ingatanku juga menghilang. Menyesal atau tidak… aku tak lagi memikirkannya. Aku lupa dan aku tak merasa pernah melakukannya. Memang terkesan tidak peduli, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, kan?" katanya, membuat Sakura keheranan. Dia memang jarang bicara dengan Hinata, bahkan bisa dibilang jika dia tak mengenal gadis itu. Namun Sakura tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dalam perilaku Hinata. Di siang hari dia adalah gadis lembut, pemalu dan berbelaskasih. Tapi di malam hari, dia menjelma sebagai orang lain dengan sikap yang terkesan datar dan tak peduli.

"Kau aneh." Akhirnya komentar itu meluncur juga dari mulut Sakura. Hinata membalas sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih kalau begitu. Tapi sebelumnya, kau ingin ke kamar mandi, kan? Biar kutemani, di luar sana berbahaya. Kau tidak tahu apa yang mungkin menunggumu, Sakura-senpai." Hinata melangkah keluar lebih dulu. Sakura menggumam dan segera menyusul. Hanya saja dia merasa janggal. Darimana Hinata tahu kalau dia ingin ke kamar mandi? Padahal dia tidak pernah mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Hinata bersandar di dinding, menunggu Sakura yang mampir ke kamar kecil. Lampu menyala redup, sesekali padam namun segera menyala kembali. Telinganya menangkap suara tetesan air. Dia mendongak, ruangan di atasnya juga merupakan kamar mandi. Bagaimanapun, Basement yang mereka tempati ini merupakan replika dari ruangan di atasnya, baik letaknya maupun perabotannya. Yang membedakan hanyalah keadaannya, dimana ruangan basement terkesan suram dengan cat-catnya yang mulai memudar.

"Aku selesai." Sakura keluar sembari mengelap tangannya. Hinata mengangguk dan mereka kembali berjalan beriringan. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Senyap, hanya terdengar langkah kaki mereka.

"Hei."

"…"

"…"

Yang tadi itu bukan Sakura. Bukan juga Hinata. Keduanya tak merespon. Merasa salah dengar.

"Hei!"

Lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. Sakura nyaris menoleh, namun Hinata menahannya dengan tarikan di ujung lengan. "Jangan menoleh." Bisiknya. Sakura meneguk ludah. Mereka mulai mempercepat langkah. Namun suara di belakang tetap terdengar. Makin lama makin keras, melengking tinggi hingga membuat Sakura menutup sebelah telinganya.

"Hi-Hinata-"

"Shhhtt!" gadis itu menaruh telunjuk di bibir. Sebelah tangannya masih mencekal tangan Sakura. Rasanya dingin. Ternyata Hinata merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya. "Senpai…" gadis itu mengeratkan pegangannya. Saat Sakura menunduk ke bawah, tampak bayangan seorang perempuan bergaun panjang yang melayang tepat di atas mereka.

_' Eh?!'_

"Lari!" Tubuhnya tersentak ke depan akibat tarikan Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Mau tak mau kakinya bergerak makin cepat.

"Hei?!"

"Hei…"

"HEI!"

"HEEEEEEIIII….!"

Makin banyak suara yang terdengar, memantul di dinding koridor. Sakura merasa punggungnya ditatap puluhan pasang mata. Tengkuknya mendingin seketika. Lampu berkedip-kedip. Kaca-kaca jendela kelas di kanan kiri mereka di gedor, memunculkan bekas-bekas telapak tangan . Suara dengan berbagai emosi serasa bercampur aduk. Sakura tidak sanggup. Pada akhirnya dia menutup mata, ketakutan.

BRUUKK…

Tubuhnya menghantam punggung Hinata yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Sakura ingin bertanya tapi tidak jadi. Dia bisa melihatnya sendiri, perempuan bergaun panjang tadi, kini berada tepat di depan mereka. Hantu. Rambutnya panjang sebahu, tergerai berantakan, menutupi salah satu matanya yang mengerikan. Kulitnya pucat dan dipenuhi ruam-ruam kebiruan. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. Ada dua pisau yang menancap di dada dan lehernya. Gaunnya di penuhi bercak darah kering.

Hinata diam membatu, seolah nyawanya sedang tak berada di sana. Dan Sakura hanya bisa membelalakkan mata. Apa? Apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan?

Wanita itu menyeringai. Darah segar mengalir lewat sudut bibirnya. Kedua tangannya masing-masing mencabut pisau di tubuhnya. Sakura terduduk pasrah, kakinya terlalu lemas, tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya. Sementara Hinata masih tak bergeming, membeku kaku. Pisau dalam genggaman dan terangkat secara perlahan.

SLAAAP… WHUUUSHHH…

Lenyap. Suara-suara aneh, hantu wanita, semuanya menghilang. Jejak yang tersisa hanya selembar kertas mantra yang melayang turun.

"Hinata-chan, Haruno-san, kalian baik-baik saja?!" Naruto dan Gaara menghampiri dengan tergesa, disusul Shikamaru dari belakang.

Sakura mengangkat wajah, memperhatikan ketiga orang yang baru datang. Dia dapat melihat kertas mantra lainnya dalam genggaman Gaara. Pemuda itu tampak terengah. "Masih sempat." Gumamnya pelan.

"Hinata-chan, kau tak apa?" Naruto menggoncang pelan bahu gadis itu, mencoba mencari kesadaraannya kembali. Hinata bergerak, menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya menggigil. Dia mulai terisak pelan. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu memeluk Naruto, menumpahkan rasa takutnya dengan menangis sejadinya. Naruto sendiri memaklumi, balas memeluk dan menghibur gadis itu.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk lemah, tampak masih syok. Gaara mengamati sekitar, masih waspada.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali." Shikamaru mengkomando. Ponselnya tersimpan rapi di sakunya.

.

.

.

Minggu, 5 Oktober 2014. 10:00.

Seluruh murid di Hidden Leaf High School tengah bersiap mengadakan festival. Ya, festival. Pihak sekolah mengadakan kegiatan ini untuk mengembalikan keceriaan para siswa. Maklum saja, akhir-akhir ini banyak yang terjadi. Dan semuanya bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya, ada pengalih perhatian barang sejenak.

Dipandanginya papan pengumuman tanpa minat. Lagi-lagi mereka melakukan hal yang merepotkan. Sebenarnya, daripada menggelar acara seperti ini, bukankah lebih baik memulangkan para siswa, mendatangkan polisi kemari, dan membiarkannya istirahat. Jujur saja, kasus ini melelahkan. Tapi yah, pintu gerbang terkunci dan mereka semua terisolasi di sini. Kepala sekolah tetap keras kepala. Tak ada pilihan lain.

"Festival, ya? Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Hinata-chan, nanti." Ucapan Naruto membuat Shikamaru memutar bola mata. Pemuda pirang itu tampaknya benar-benar jatuh hati pada Hyuuga. Terserahlah. Itukan bukan urusannya. Selama tidak ada masalah, Shikamaru tidak ambil pusing. Awalnya dia sempat khawatir jika Naruto sampai depresi, karena ini pertama kalinya pemuda pirang itu ikut mengurus kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi dua kali berturut-turut, di tambah kejadian dini hari tadi. Tapi tampaknya dia baik-baik saja, malah makin gencar melancarkan rayuan mautnya pada Hinata.

"Naruto. Menurutmu apa yang sedang terjadi… di sini?" Shikamaru melirik Naruto yang sekarang tengah menyandarkan diri di tembok terdekat.

"Hm? Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak menyangkal kalau kasus ini aneh. Sikap pihak sekolah, kemunculan hantu, pembunuhan dua kali berturut-turut dengan gejala yang sama. Bukti yang kita dapatkan masih minim, jadi aku tidak dapat menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi di sini. Tapi, Tidakkah kasus yang rumit membuatmu bersemangat? Kau tahu sendiri kan, permainan yang cepat berakhir itu membosankan."

"Dan kau tahu, kali ini aku sedang malas main-main."

"Yeah. Karena bidak yang di gunakan bukan benda mati."

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. "Ayo pergi." Katanya, berjalan melewati Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Kemana?"

Sebelah tangan terangkat, memperlihatkan sebuah foto di ponselnya. "Mencari tahu si Nona Hantu."

Naruto tersenyum. "Hebat kau, Shikamaru!"

.

.

.

Jujur saja, kejadian tadi masih mengangguku. Rasanya seperti terlempar ke dunia yang jauh berbeda. Tiba-tiba dikatakan sebagai pembunuh. Astaga, berapakalipun kupikirkan, aku masih tidak terbiasa. Selama dua tahun di sini, aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika sekolah yang kutempati punya banyak rahasia. Tepat di bawah lantai yang setiap hari kupijaki, ada ruangan lain yang menyimpan misteri. Tapi, dari semua hal, yang paling tidak kusangka adalah kemunculan makhluk astral. Untuk pertamakalinya aku melihat 'mereka' dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dan rasanya… menakutkan. Itu adalah rasa takut paling besar yang pernah kualami, ketika hal yang seharusnya tak ada-ah bukan, lebih tepatnya, ketika hal yang tak seharusnya terlihat tiba-tiba muncul, mengejar, lantas berambisi membunuh.

Menghela nafas, kualihkan perhatianku pada Hinata. Gadis itu duduk tenang tepat di sebelah. Satu lagi hal yang tidak kumengerti adalah tentang gadis itu. Dia aneh dan sulit ditebak. Dia tampak seperti gadis baik tapi auranya kadang membuat tegang. Sama seperti sekolah ini, dia juga punya banyak rahasia.

"A-ano, Ino-senpai…" Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri, menghentikan gadis lain yang kebetulan lewat. Tangannya saling meremas. Mungkin dia gugup. "ka-kami semua menanti karyamu. Berjuanglah."

"Ah… O… Um… Terima kasih… Hinata-chan."

Hinata mengamatinya berlalu sambil tersenyum. Mungkin senang ada yang menjawab sapaannya. Gadis yang barusan pergi itu, Yamanaka Ino. Semua mengenalnya sebagai gadis berontak encer. Dia cantik dan menarik. Juara bertahan dalam perebutan nilai. Selalu menduduki peringkat pertama. Sungguh mengagumkan, membuat iri. Tapi siapa sangka, dia terperosok begitu dalam. Jatuh berdebam dalam kejamnya dunia. Tak bisa kubayangkan rasa sakitnya. Mungkin lebih sakit dari luka di kakiku.

Rambut yang biasanya terikat tinggi, symbol arogansinya, kini luruh bersama cahayanya yang memudar. Tergerai kusut, tak ada kebanggaan yang tersisa. Gadis jenius itu, sekitar dua bulan lalu, kedapatan membawa kunci jawaban saat ujian. Ebisu-sensei menemukannya terlipat rapi dalam tas saat pemeriksaan mendadak diadakan.

Segera saja kabar tersebut tersebar luas. Pembohong, Tukang Contek, Gadis Licik, Pencuri kerja keras orang, semua punya julukan sendiri untuk mencemoohnya. Aku dan Hinata, tentu saja bukan salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Meski tidak terlalu kenal-karena kami tidak pernah sekelas, aku cukup sadar jika Ino punya harga diri yang tinggi. Mustahil untuknya melakukan kecurangan. Dan Hinata juga mengakui bahwa Ino bukan orang yang bermoral rendah semacam itu.

Tapi, dampak dari kejadian tersebut menghancurkan mentalnya. Jadilah dia seperti itu, penyendiri. Rambutnya tergerai berantakan, kelopak bawah matanya menghitam, dia selalu tersenyum-ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeringai aneh sambil terkikik. Dan, bola matanya selalu terlihat kosong.

"A-aku ingin segera melihat gaun buatan Ino-senpai." Hinata berkata malu-malu meski tatapannya berisi rasa simpati terhadap Ino. Dia tampak masih canggung karena belum mengenalku dengan baik.

"Yah, kuharap acara kali ini bisa sedikit menaikkan pamornya." Hiburku. Setelah kejadian tragis itu, Ino lebih memfokuskan diri pada kegiatan klub-nya. Dia pandai menjahit dan kudengar dia baru menyelesaikan gaun yang akan di pamerkan malam ini.

"A-aku pun mengharapkan hal yang sama, Sakura-senpai." Hinata tersenyum, sedetik kemudian dia tampak mengingat sesuatu.

"Ano… Sakura-senpai, ada orang yang selalu mengawasimu. Apa dia kenalanmu?"

eh? Siapa?

"Umm… namanya Uchiha Sasuke-san, salah satu orang yang melakukan penelitian di sini."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

.

.

.

12.30, Kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Sangat tidak menyenangkan jika harus berurusan kembali dengan wanita pirang nan keras kepala itu. Tapi tidak ada yang memberi banyak pilihan. Gaara sudah mencari data di perpustakaan, tapi ternyata informasi yang dibutuhkan tidak pernah tercantum. Satu-satunya jalan adalah bertanya langsung pada penanggung jawab alias kepala sekolah.

"Jadi, adakah yang anda ketahui tentang wanita di foto ini, Gakuen-chou?" tanyaku malas-malasan. Wanita yang duduk tenang di singgasananya itu terlihat kesal.

"Kau datang kemari hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

"Ya, memangnya apa lagi?" Balasku, setengah jengkel karena sikapnya yang berbelit-belit. Namun bukannya lekas menjawab, dia malah mendecih. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Terserah apa pendapatnya tentang sikapku sekarang. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan sopan santun lagi.

"Wanita di foto itu bukan manusia, kan? Jadi kenapa kau berpikir aku mengenalnya?"

"Itu benar. Wanita itu hantu yang muncul di basement semalam. Karena Gakuen-chou sudah lama menjabat, mungkin saja anda mengenal murid yang mirip dengan hantu wanita itu."

"Murid? Kenapa kau beranggapan seperti itu?" Ah, nenek tua ini tampaknya sedang menguji kesabaran. Apa dia pikir ini main-main?

"Yah, wanita itu tidak terlihat seperti ibu-ibu dan dia tinggal di bawah sini." Kugerakkan kakiku, mengetuk-ngetuk lantai yang kupijak dengan rasa tidak sabar.

"Sudah sewajarnya aku menduga jika ada sesuatu yang melibatkannya dengan sekolah ini, kan? Misalnya… kecelakaan tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Seketika wajahnya mengeras. Kepala sekolah tidak pernah suka-bahkan bisa dibilang benci- ketika kejadian dulu dibahas kembali. Dia terlihat tertekan. Rasa malunya, penyesalannya, kegagalannya, semua seakan digali lagi dari dasar hatinya.

"Aku berharap anda memberitahu yang sebenarnya, Gakuen-chou."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan padamu."

"Tsunade-sama, tidakkah anda mengerti situasinya? Anda meminta kami datang kemari tanpa alasan yang jelas. Anda berbohong saat mengatakan polisi diundang kemari. Anda menyembunyikan semua barang bukti. Anda menahan kami di sekolah ini. Informasi yang kami dapatkan tidaklah cukup, namun pembunuhan terus berlanjut. Dan anda masih tidak ingin mengatakan apapun meski tahu jika korban baru mungkin timbul? Ah, atau sebenarnya… anda suka melihat siswa-siswi sekolah ini mati perlahan?"

BRAAK… ! Meja tepat di depanku ini bergetar. Yah, kurasa luapan emosinya sudah tersalurkan lewat pukulan kerasnya ini. Ingin rasanya aku bertanya apa dia sudah lega dan segera memintanya untuk mulai bercerita. Sayangnya aku sadar bahwa perkataanku sebelumnya sedikit kasar.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu bocah! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" wanita itu berkata dengan rahang terkatup. Dia kelihatan geram sekali. Jadi benar ya?

"Karena itu aku meminta anda memberitahu yang sebenarnya, Gakuen-chou." Jawabku setenang mungkin. Berusaha untuk tidak terusik sama sekali. "Ah, kalau aku tidak salah ingat, pihak sekolah juga menduga ada campur tangan makhluk astral, bukan?" Dan terkejutlah dia. "Sebenarnya, apa yang coba kau lindungi, Gakuen-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

Naruto menerjang masuk diikuti Garaa. Wajahnya terlihat panik. Namun teriakan yang membuatku terkesiap itu bukan milik mereka berdua. Juga bukan milikku atau milik wanita pirang yang wajahnya berubah pucat di depanku ini. Tapi teriakan itu berasal dari aula. Dari sekian banyak wajah putus asa di sana, sudah jelas bahwa kasus yang sama dimulai kembali. Tapi siapa? Dan lagi, ini baru lewat tengah hari! Matahari masih bersinar terik! Oh, astaga, pelakunya pasti sudah gila!

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan yang lain menuju lokasi dengan tergesa. Mereka berjumpa dengan Hinata dan Sakura yang tampaknya juga baru tiba. "Apa yang terjadi?!" pertanyaan Sakura hanya di jawab oleh gelengan.

Mereka menerobos kerumunan yang penuh dengan wajah putus asa. Gerombolan di sudut aula tengah ribut minta dipulangkan dengan menjerit dan menangis histeris. Kelakuan mereka memancing siswa-siswi lain untuk melakukan hal yang sama, membuat para guru kerepotan membujuk. Ada beberapa pula yang menyalahkan tim Shikamaru karena dianggap tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Dan dari sekian banyak orang yang tertekan, ada seorang gadis bersemangat di atas panggung. Sebuah ucapan terimakasih di deklarasikan lewat microvon di tangan kanannya.

Hinata menutup mulutnya sementara Sakura terbelalak lebar. Yamanaka Ino ada di sana, duduk tenang dengan senyum manis, berdampingan bersama Masterpiece-nya. Sebuah Gaun pengantin yang penuh dengan bercak darah. Dan kini dipakai oleh Fuuka sensei-manekin manusia yang penuh jahitan.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

A/N :

Gomenne minna… berhubung update-nya telat dan belum complete, ni fanfic gak jadi buat NHDD. Author(s) disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan (ujian. Ujian. Dan ujian.) pun harus sekuat tenaga bertarung melawan penyakit bernama Writer's Block!-*bener gini sebutannya? Jadi mohon dukungannya dengan pendapat kalian lewat riview di bawah ya. Itung-itung buat semangat. Meski belum tentu bisa bales-seperti sekarang-tapi selalu dibaca semua kok. Berulang-ulang malah. Dan maaf lagi karena belum sempet nerusin cerita yang lain. Ok. See you later minna-chan. Arigato Gozaimasu.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : Naruto - Masashi kishimoto

Hexagram – Miyuko Namikaze

Rate : M for save

Main character (s) : [Naruto U. x Hinata H.] Shikamaru N., Gaara.

Genre : Crime, Horror, sedikit Mysteri dan Romance.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko! Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

5 Oktober, 14.00.

Ruang UKS lama yang terletak di Basement sebenarnya tidaklah besar, namun terlihat luas karena berisi sedikit barang. Terlebih karena memuat beberapa ranjang yang-setidaknya-masih layak pakai, jadilah tempat ini dipakai untuk menampung para tersangka kasus pembunuhan. Tentu saja tidak ada satu pun yang berpikir untuk mengembalikan mereka ke asrama, kalau tidak ingin terjadi kasus lagi. Dan masih dengan system yang sama, tersangka baru digiring kemari tanpa perlawanan.

Ino duduk berhadapan dengan Shikamaru, sedangkan Naruto berdiri di samping Hinata. Gaara bersandar dekat pintu dan Sakura memilih bangku di sudut ruangan. Tak ada Guru yang ikut serta. Mereka sedang sibuk mengendalikan suasana dan membantu menenangkan para murid. Meski rasanya cukup sulit mengingat ini ketiga kalinya pembunuhan terjadi. Agak mengejutkan melihat belum ada yang gila. Oh, bisa jadi pembunuhan kali ini dikarenakan pelaku kehilangan kewarasannya. Yah, apapun yang terjadi, semua berharap introgasi kali ini membuahkan hasil.

"Kau tampak lega sekali, Yamanaka-san." Shikamaru telah memastikan ucapannya terdengar datar. Merasa tak habis pikir saat melihat raut wajah Ino yang tampak tenang tak terusik. Alih-alih merasa bersalah, gadis itu justru mengulas senyum simpul. Berbeda dengan Hinata dan Sakura, Yamanaka Ino seolah paham betul atas apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Kau tahu ini tanggal berapa?" pancingnya lagi. Dan kalau Ino sampai mengira ini tanggal 28 September-

"Minggu, 5 Oktober 2014." Jawaban gadis itu nyaris membuat Shikamaru bangkit berdiri. Jujur saja, ia hampir putus asa jika Ino memilih jawaban yang sama dengan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau-"

"Aku tak ingat." Lagi-lagi Ino memotong.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah tangan, memberi isyarat pada Naruto-yang sepertinya kesal-untuk tidak menyela. Ino akan menceritakannya sendiri.

"Kalau kau menanyakan bagaimana caraku membunuh Fuuka sensei, aku juga tidak tahu. " Katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kalender hari ini bertanggal 5 Oktober dan aku menandainya sebagai hari festival sekolah. Agak membingungkan karena aku hanya ingat agendaku sampai tanggal 27 September. Dan tiba-tiba aku menemukannya pagi ini di ruang klub. Benar-benar mengejutkan. Dan yah, dia sudah mati."

Para pelaku kejahatan memang memuakkan, terutama tipe tanpa penyesalan seperti ini. Shikamaru sudah dengar mengenai reputasi Ino yang jatuh, dan meski sudah bisa menerka kaitannya dengan Fuuka sensei, tak ada bukti yang mendukung. Kecuali Ino mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Saat itu… bagaimana… perasaanmu?" Hinata bertanya pelan. Meski sebenarnya dia tak punya hak turut bicara, Shikamaru masih bisa mengerti. Bagaimanapun Hinata dan Sakura hanya mendengar kesaksian orang lain, sementara Ino melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

"Tentu saja, aku senang, Hinata-chan." Sesuai dugaan, Ino memang tak punya rasa bersalah. Shikamaru melirik Sakura yang duduk diam di sudut ruangan. Matanya sedikit membelalak, mungkin terkejut atas pengakuan Ino. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, membiarkan perasaan tak nyaman melingkupinya.

"Awalnya kupikir ada malaikat maut yang berbaik hati membalas wanita jalang itu. Tapi ternyata malah aku malaikat mautnya." Ino melanjutkan sambil terkikik. Rasanya gadis itu benar-benar sudah gila. Perilaku tak warasnya seolah menghapus jejak bahwa dia pernah berada di puncak persaingan nilai.

Shikamaru menanggapi dengan pernyataan bahwa Ino telah mengaku sebagai tersangka, namun tiba-tiba Ino membantah dengan tegas,

"Bukan aku pelakunya."

"HAH?! Tadi kau bilang kaulah malaikat mautnya! Sekarang kau bilang kau bukan pelakunya! Berhentilah bermain-main!" Naruto tampaknya tak lagi bisa menahan diri.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, ternyata introgasi kali ini jauh lebih merepotkan daripada sebelumnya.

"Yamanaka-san, apa kepalamu sudah tak ada isinya hingga kau mengatakan hal membingungkan seperti ini?" perkataannya menusuk tepat di tempat yang paling menyakitkan.

Seketika raut wajah Ino berubah. Ia terlihat tersinggung dengan amarah yang tak repot-repot ia sembunyikan. "Tarik ucapanmu kembali! Kau ini tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Shikamaru tak menunjukkan reaksi berarti. Dan hal itu membuat Ino geram.

"Dengar baik-baik! Pernyataan bahwa aku malaikat maut wanita jalang itu hanya sebuah dugaan! Tanganku berlumur darah saat aku menemukan mayatnya di sampingku-yang sepertinya tertidur di ruang klub. Aku tak ingat apa yang kulakukan sebelumnya! Wajar bukan jika aku mengira aku yang telah membunuhnya!" ucapnya penuh penekanan. Namun mendadak ekspresinya berubah berseri-seri.

Ino mengungkapkan perasaan senangnya saat mengetahui bahwa Fuuka-sensei sudah mati. Kebetulan hari ini ada festival dan ia merasa sayang jika tidak ada perayaan. Saat itu ia melihat gaun pengantin rancangannya beberapa bulan yang lalu ternyata sudah selesai dan ia mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang. Manekin Manusia. Segera saja ia membagi-bagi tubuh gurunya itu menjadi beberapa potongan, untuk kemudian disatukan kembali dengan jahitan. Ino lumayan suka dengan tema Gothic.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk membersihkan bercak merah yang merembes di gaun pengantinnya. Tapi syukurlah, semua penonton menunjukkan ekspresi yang menarik. Perayaan memang harus ramai kan?"

Sakura mati-matian menahan mual saat bayangan tubuh fuuka-sensei yang penuh jahitan terlintas. Bisa-bisanya Ino melakukan hal sekeji itu. Dia sungguh tidak habis pikir. Kondisi yang sama juga tampak pada Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara dan Hinata.

"Kau memang sudah gila, Yamanaka-san."

Ino melotot seram ke arah Shikamaru. "Kalau aku tidak gila setelah apa yang dilakukan wanita jalang itu padaku, maka aku bukan manusia!" desisnya dengan rahang terkatup. Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan nada lirih yang penuh dendam. "Dia sudah menginjak-injak harga diriku, Nara-san. Dia sengaja memasukkan kunci jawaban ke dalam tasku, menyabotase nilai-nilaiku, membuat semua orang membenciku. Akibat yang kuterima tidaklah sepele. Aku hampir saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan Ibuku nyaris bunuh diri karena rasa malu! Dan semua itu terjadi hanya karena aku menjawab soal lebih cepat darinya!"

"Tidak. Jangan menatapku seperti itu! aku tak butuh rasa kasihan. Semua sudah terjadi dan aku senang. Kalian tak berhak menghakimiku! Orang yang tidak mau mengerti tak perlu ikut campur! Lagipula hal ini sudah direncanakan."

Shikamaru mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebelumnya biar kutebak. Keberadaan Hinata-chan dan Sakura disini, karena mereka terlibat kasus pembunuhan juga, bukan?" melihat gestur dua orang yang disebut terlihat tegang, yakinlah Ino bahwa dugaannya benar. Kemudian tatapannya beralih ke arah Shikamaru. "Kau tak akan bisa menghentikan pembunuhan ini. Semua sudah di atur oleh 'Hex'. Menyerahlah. Nikmati saja permainannya." Pernyataan gadis itu membuat semua orang terkejut. Jadi ada seseorang di balik kasus pembunuhan ini?! Siapa itu 'Hex'?! Nama seseorang? Sebuah organisasi? Apa 'Hex' juga yang membuat para tersangka hilang ingatan?! Sayangnya semua pertanyaan itu tak terjawab. Yamanaka Ino tak lagi mau membuka mulut.

"Katakan semua yang kau tahu! Kau dengar aku, Yamanaka?!" suara Shikamaru terdengar menggelegar di ruangan yang tiba-tiba hening. Ino masih tidak mau berbicara. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya. Apa itu? dia terlihat… kesakitan?

"Ino-senpai, k-kau baik-baik saja?!" Hinata angkat bicara. Ekspresinya berubah khawatir saat melihat air mata Ino meluruh pelan. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, membuat semua orang menatap heran ke arahnya. Ada apa dengan Ino?

"Hei, kau ini kena-" perkataan Shikamaru harus terputus saat matanya menangkap aliran darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir Ino. Spontan ia berdiri. Berteriak ke arah Naruto dan Gaara agar membantunya menghentikan perbuatan gadis pirang itu. Bisa-bisanya… tidak, apa mungkin Ino berpikir untuk bunuh diri dengan menggigit lidahnya sendiri?!

.

.

.

Ruang Staff, kamar no. 56.

"Jangan terus-terusan memikirkannya. Itu bukan salahmu." Naruto salah menduga. Kenyataannya bukan itu yang menjadi persoalan.

Yamanaka Ino tiba-tiba bersikap aneh saat selesai membicarakan tentang 'Hex'. Dia mencoba bunuh diri dengan menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Untung saja Gaara menyumpal paksa mulutnya, kalau tidak, mungkin Ino benar-benar sudah membuat lidahnya putus! Pertanyaannya sekarang, apa dia memang sengaja melakukannya atau terpengaruh sesuatu?

"Shikamaru, kau dengar tidak?!" si pirang itu terus saja berteriak. Membuat ribut saja!

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, ayo makan! Nanti sup-mu dingin."

Melirik ke arah nampan makan, namun kembali tak berselera. Agak heran juga melihat Naruto yang masih bisa menikmati makanannya setelah Insiden Ino barusan. Mentalnya patut dikagumi!

"Dimana Gaara?" Tanyaku, sambil memaksakan diri ikut makan. Mau tak mau, perut memang harus diisi. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau sakit di saat sulit seperti ini.

Naruto mengehentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, melirik ke sekeliling dan tak menjumpai si kepala merah di mana pun. "Aku tadi melihatnya tidur. Masih belum bangun ya?" dia balik bertanya, yang kujawab dengan bahu terangkat. Lagipula kan aku yang bertanya dulu, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku tahu?

Tapi mengejutkan melihat Gaara tidur di waktu seperti ini. Yah, tak heran mengingat bocah itu mengidap insomnia parah. Mendengar dia bisa tidur, sedikit membuat lega. Ah ya, aku belum sempat bertanya apa kali ini ada makhluk astral yang ikut campur. Mungkin nanti, kalau dia bangun.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru, bagaimana dengan kuliah kita? Lalu sekolah Gaara?"

'Eh?!' tunggu sebentar. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?! Tck.

"Sudah berapa hari kita terjebak di sini?"

"Seminggu, mungkin?"

"Hhh… masih terlalu awal untuk dianggap menghilang. Tapi ada kemungkinan untuk dikeluarkan. Aku tak sempat bilang pada siapapun jika akan menangani kasus di sini. Sial!"

"Aku juga. Bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"Entah. Kau pikir darimana aku tahu? Tanya saja padanya nanti."

Bukan maksudku menyahut ketus. Hanya saja mood-ku sedang tidak baik. Beruntung Naruto bukan orang yang gampang tersinggung. Tapi sungguh, kasus ini bawa bencana saja!

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Menurutmu 'Hex' itu apa?"

"Umm… mungkin artinya enam sisi hexagonal?" jawaban tak terduga, sekaligus tak ada hubungannya. Dan yang kulakukan hanya melempar pandangan bosan ke arahnya. Dia sepertinya hanya asal menjawab, terlihat dari mukanya yang cengengesan.

"Hehehe… kalau menurutmu bagaimana Shikamaru?"

"Kupikir 'Hex' mengacu pada Inisial seseorang atau nama Organisasi." Kulihat dia mendengar dengan antusias.

"Setelah bertanya pada Staff Administrasi, Yamanaka Ino merupakan keturunan campuran Jerman-Jepang. Dia sudah tinggal di sana dari kecil sampai umur tiga belas tahun." Sekarang dahi Naruto mengerut. Tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tentu saja, aku memang baru akan menjelaskan pokok analisisku.

"Bagi Ino, Jerman adalah bahasa ibu, dan kau tahu? Di Jerman, 'Hex' berarti 'Penyihir'."

"Hebat kau, Shikamaru! Kalau begitu…"

"Ya. Kalau analisisku benar, maka pelakunya sudah bisa ditebak. Kita hanya perlu bukti tambahan."

"Yosh. Aku jadi semangat lagi!"

Shikamaru hanya menanggapi dengan senyum. Berteman dengan orang yang ceria dan penuh semangat seperti Naruto itu menyenangkan. Setidaknya kau tak akan mudah stress karena energy positif yang ditularkannya.

Hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang sekarang ini mengangguku. Apa kemunculan makhluk astral itu hanya kebetulan? Lalu untuk apa tujuan si pelaku mengontrol pembunuhan dan mengurung kami semua di sini? Dan Ino tadi sempat mengatakan bahwa pembunuhan ini tak bisa di hentikan, artinya setelah ini masih akan ada pembunuhan lagi. Tapi… siapa berikutnya?

.

.

.

Ruang Kepala Sekolah, 20:00.

"Shizune."

"Ya, Tsunade-sama?"

"Apa menurutmu ini akan berhasil?" Kepala sekolah mengalihkan pandangannya kepelataran tempat murid-muridnya biasa beraktivitas. Namun kini tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berkeliaran. Semua kegiatan malam telah dilarang. Meski begitu agenda sehari-hari tak ada yang berubah. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu tak mengambil tindakan. Namun semua akan dipastikan berjalan normal. Hari ini memang sulit menenangkan para murid, tapi semua sudah dalam kendali.

"Saya tak bisa menjanjikan apapun Tsunade-sama. Tapi semua berharap dapat melewati keadaan ini." Sahut Shizune gugup saat menyadari tatapan tajam Tsunade beralih padanya.

"Sebaiknya begitu. Dan pastikan berita ini tak sampai ke luar! Kau mengerti?!" sentaknya, membuat asistennya itu mengangguk kaku.

Tsunade menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menghela nafas. Bola matanya kini mengerling ke arah papan catur yang terserak di meja. Tinggal dua pion yang tersisa.

.

.

.

UKS lama, Basement.

"Sakura-senpai, apa kau bisa membantu merapikan rambutku?"

Gadis berambut soft pink itu menoleh ke arah Hinata, kemudian mendekat ragu-ragu. Ia mengambil sisir dan mulai menyisir helain halus berwarna Indigo itu. Sakura memang sudah terbiasa dengan perubahan sikap Hinata di malam hari, hanya saja kehadiran Ino-lah yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Setelah kejadian sore tadi, ia tak bicara apapun. Sementara gadis pirang yang rambutnya sedang ditata oleh Hinata malah bersikap bak mayat hidup. Kulitnya pucat dan matanya terbelalak kosong. Dia juga sudah tak berniat memutuskan lidahnya lagi, setelah aksi pertamanya gagal.

"kau tidak makan, Sakura-senpai?"

"Aku tak lapar."

"Kalau kau sakit, tidak ada yang akan mengurusmu."

"Hmm.." Sakura menggumam asal. Mulutnya benar-benar tak berselera. Kalau dipaksa pun, kemungkinan dia malah akan muntah. Kepalanya saat ini hanya penuh dengan pernyataan Ino tentang 'Hex'. Bagaimana Ino tahu sementara ia dan Hinata tidak? Bukannya mereka juga termasuk orang yang terlibat dengan serentetan pembunuhan ini? Jadi bagaimana bisa mereka tak mengingat apapun?

"Hinata, menurutmu… apa 'Hex' benar-benar ada?" ia bertanya ragu, namun langsung menyesalinya saat mendapat tatapan tak suka dari si gadis Indigo.

"Pertanyaanmu benar-benar tidak sopan Sakura-senpai! Ino-senpai bisa mendengar dengan jelas, kau melukai hatinya dengan tidak mempercayai hal yang ia ungkap." Meski Hinata bilang begitu, Ino masih tak bergeming-menatap kosong ke depan. Sakura sendiri juga hanya mengangkat bahu. Tak terlalu peduli. Ia hanya ingin tahu pendapat Hinata.

"Aku percaya pada Ino-senpai. 'Hex' benar-benar ada. Penyihir itu memang sudah memperdaya kita. Buktinya adalah apa yang menjadi ciri khas pembunuhan ini sama. Semua kehilangan ingatan hingga tanggal 28 September."

"Jadi menurutmu 'Hex' itu penyihir?" ulang Sakura, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengamu, Sakura-senpai?"

"Aku… aku tak tahu. Sulit bagiku mempercayai apa yang tak bisa kuingat. Tapi jika 'Hex' memang ada, maka dialah yang paling bersalah."

Sakura menarik kesimpulan, dan hal itu membuat Hinata refleks memutar kepala. Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Sakura, dan berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

"Apa kau mencoba melempar kesalahanmu, Sakura-senpai? 'Hex' mungkin telah memperdaya kita, tapi bisa saja dia melakukan itu karena kitalah yang meminta."

"Apa maksudmu?" Entah kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba jadi sulit menelan saliva.

"Kita… adalah korban bully. Dan korban pembunuhan adalah orang yang membully kita. Di saat terpuruk seperti itu, kurasa kita bisa melakukan apa saja senpai, termasuk meminta batuan pada iblis! Jujur saja, aku tak punya rasa penyesalan jika terbukti akulah salah satu tersangkanya. Aku pun tahu kau sebenarnya juga merasa senang, jauh di lubuk hatimu, kan, Sakura-senpai?" bisiknya pelan. Hinata kemudian menarik diri, sambil menatap penuh perhatian ke arah Sakura yang tampak terguncang. Perkataannya benar. Sakura mungkin memang merasa sesenang Ino saat tahu bahwa musuhnya sudah mati. Ironis sekali, apalagi jika terbukti bahwa mereka sendirilah yang meminta bantuan pada 'Hex'! Tinggal menunggu analisis dari sang detektif, dan semua akan terungkap.

.

.

.

Asrama Putri, kamar no. 211.

Si penghuni tak menyalakan penerangan, mengunci semua jendela dan pintu yang bisa menjadi akses masuk dari luar, lalu mengerubuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan badannya menggigil. Ia menatap waspada ke sekeliling, seolah takut ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Tok… Tok… seseorang mengetuk dari luar.

Seketika gadis itu menegang, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia paksakan membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering, dan mencoba menyahut pelan, "Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Yakumo."

Sedikit perasaan lega membuatnya merileks, "Kau ada perlu apa?"

"Hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jadi, berhati-hatilah, Ta-yu-ya. Hihi…"

Si penghuni kamar terkejut luar biasa. Candaan tadi benar-benar tidak lucu! Ia menuruni ranjang dan melangkah dengan menghentak. Awas saja si rambut coklat itu!

BRAAK…

"Kau ini bicara ap-" Suaranya putus di tengah jalan. Dia sama sekali tak menjumpai apapun!

Terengah, ia menutup pintu dengan tergesa. Apa… apa yang terjadi? Yang barusan itu apa?! Apa ia bermimpi? Ya, itu pasti cuma delusi! Memangnya apa… tidak! Tunggu! Jangan-jangan, itu sebuah peringatan?

"Ha. Haha. Hahaha… jadi korban berikutnya aku ya? Ha. Hahahahaha…" gadis itu tertawa sambil menangis. ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "BRENGSEK! HARUSNYA KAU KULENYAPKAN SAJA, SENIOR KEPARAT! KALAU KAU BERANI MENDEKAT, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU LEBIH DULU!" ia merosot ke lantai, menyesal entah karena apa.

.

.

.

Gaara terbangun saat waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas menit. Bocah merah itu tidur cukup lama, dan langsung mengeluhkan perutnya yang keroncongan. Lalu, karena tak mau mendengarnya terus-terusan mengeluh, mau tak mau kutemani ia makan. Naruto sudah berperan menggantikan Gaara-tidur-sejak satu jam lalu. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa mereka terlihat se-sehat itu. Terutama saat mengingat kejadian akhir-akhir ini bertambah parah.

"Aku tadi lupa menanyakan ini padamu. Jadi, apa kali ini ada campur tangan makhluk astral?" ujarku memulai topik. Ternyata kali ini dia Cuma menggeleng.

"Aku tak bisa memastikan apakah gadis-pirang-gila itu sebelumnya memang dipakai atau tidak karena waktunya sudah lama terlewat. Tapi saat kejadian hampir-bunuh-diri tadi, kupastikan tak ada yang mempengaruhinya."

Mengangguk pelan sebagai isyarat tanda mengerti, kubiarkan bocah merah itu melanjutkan acara makannya. Jadi kesimpulannya sekarang, Yamanaka Ino memang sengaja melakukan itu. Sial! Satu-satunya sumber informasi telah melumpuhkan dirinya sendiri. Salahku karena terlalu lengah waktu itu!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang 'Hex'?"

"Dia gila." Jawabnya singkat, betulan terlihat tak peduli.

"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Membuat kertas mantera baru." Katanya acuh tak acuh. Kuhela nafas pasrah dan membiarkan anak itu berbuat sesukanya. Sejak kecil Gaara memang bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata dan hal itu membuatnya susah tidur. Karena beberapa sering mengganggu, Gaara pernah dikirim ke kuil untuk belajar cara mengusir 'mereka'. Tentu saja, hal seperti ini kudengar dari Temari.

Bicara soal Temari, kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Belajar lagi? Aku benar-benar tak punya waktu untuk bertemu. Kuharap kasus-kasus ini tak terlalu menganggunya. Tapi satu berita yang kudengar hari ini saat mengumpulkan keterangan para murid sedikit membuat terkejut. Ternyata Temari mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagi ketua Osis. Permasalahannya juga masih belum jelas-mustahil menanyai murid-murid yang dalam keadaan terguncang, apalagi menanyai si orang yang bersangkutan. Ah, tak ada gunanya terus memikirkan itu. Merepotkan.

Sekarang tugasku adalah mengamati layar CCTV yang selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik ketiga gadis remaja yang berstatus sebagai calon tersangka. Mereka tidur tenang, tak terkecuali Yamanaka Ino. namun tingkah mereka tadi petang tadi menarik perhatianku. Tampak Hinata mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura yang lantas membuatnya Shock. Lagi-lagi sial karena kamera pengawas tak bisa mencuri dengar suara mereka. Yah, sebenarnya bisa saja jika ada alat penyadap, sayangnya tak ada hal seperti itu di lingkungan sekolah. Dan hal yang bisa kulakukan selanjutnya adalah mencari tahu dengan bertanya langsung-itu akan kulakukan besok.

Berpendapat soal ketiga calon tersangka, Hinata Hyuuga lebih membuat penasaran. Tingkah gadis itu berubah-ubah. Dia seperti menggunakan topeng berlapis. Aku bahkan tak bisa menebak yang mana wajah aslinya. Dugaan seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda memang pernah terlintas, namun sekali lagi itu hanya tebakan.

Sementara Sakura lain lagi. Bisa dibilang kalau dialah yang paling normal diantara yang lain. Berbeda dengan Ino atau Hinata yang tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu, Sakura malah terkesan tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia masih sering terkejut atas fakta-fakta baru yang bermunculan. Kurasa saat ini dia sedang dalam kondisi penyangkalan-suatu fase dimana dia tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang dia rasa tak pernah dia lakukan. Hilang ingatan jangka pendek itulah yang berpengaruh besar.

Kemudian Ino, gadis itu entah kenapa masih bisa mengingat tentang 'Hex'. Dia tidak berbohong saat mengatakannya, dan untuk alasan yang juga belum jelas pula, dia memutuskan untuk tak mengungkit apapun lagi. Merugikan!

Ahh, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai kehilangan kepercayaan diri dalam menangai kasus ini. Terlalu banyak kemiripan yang menyimpan banyak misteri. Campur tangan makhluk astral juga tidak membantu apapun. Terkadang aku berpikir apakah langkah yang kuambil sudah benar. Dan asal tahu saja, aku bukan tipe detektif yang terobsesi memecahkan sebuah kasus. Terserah orang mau bilang apa, aku masih cukup waras untuk mempertimbangkan keselamatan dan tingkat keberhasilan kasus yang kutangani. Bahkan sejak awal aku sudah tak berniat mengambil kasus ini. Hanya saja sifatku yang terlalu lembek, serta nasib yang kadang tidak menguntungkan, membuatku terjebak di tempat ini. Yah, kalau jadinya seperti ini, memang tak ada pilihan selain menjalaninya.

Kusandarkan punggung di sofa, berniat menemani Gaara berjaga untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Satu hal yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah cepat terlelap dan berharap tak akan ada kasus susulan dalam waktu dekat karena aku sangat butuh tidur!

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

A/N :

Lama tak bertemu minna. Iya Miyuko tahu, update terlalu lama hingga mungkin sudah banyak yang lupa tentang fic ini…T.T Ache gak bisa lagi bantu Miyuko, jadi untuk seterusnya, Miyuko yang lanjutin ceritanya.

Ah, chapter kali ini membahas tentang 'Hex'. Apa kalian bisa menebak siapa 'penyihir' itu?

Terimakasih untuk riview, fav, dan follow-nya. Maaf belum bisa balas. tapi Miyuko berharap apresiasi minna-san lagi dalam chapter kali ini.

See You Later!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER : Naruto - Masashi kishimoto

Hexagram – Miyuko Namikaze

Rate : M for save

Main character (s) : [Naruto U. x Hinata H.] Shikamaru N., Gaara.

Genre : Crime, Horror, sedikit Mysteri dan Romance.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, Alur cepat, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko! Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

**6 Oktober 2014, 07:30. Ruang Staff.**

"Naruto, buat Hinata jatuh cinta padamu!"

Apel yang baru saja digigit, kini jatuh menggelinding ke kolong kasur. Melongo, Naruto melotot kaget ke arah Shikamaru yang balas menatap dengan bosan. Hari masih pagi, dan rambut nanas itu tiba-tiba menyuruhnya melakukan, rrr… operasi 'cinta-cintaan'? Helloo… Shikamaru tidak sedang melindur, kan?

"Cuci mukamu, Shika! Jangan memberi perintah saat kau masih setengah sadar." Ujarnya. Ia merunduk sejenak untuk mengambil apelnya di kolong kasur, mengelap sebentar dengan baju, dan buah merah itu kembali disantapnya. 'Jangan khawatir, belum ada lima menit', itu yang coba disampaikannya lewat tatapan mata saat Shikamaru melempar pandangan aneh.

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang kau mau aku memanfaatkan hubungan kami?" lanjutnya, seperti dapat menebak alasan dibalik perintah mengejutkan yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir sang detektif.

Lirikan curiga itu membuat Shikamaru jengah. Lagipula yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Jadi si rambut nanas itu mengangguk malas. Dengan membuat Hinata jatuh cinta, pastinya akan lebih mudah untuk mengorek informasi. Kalau gadis itu tak mau bicara, ancaman putus mungkin efektif.

"Aku menolak. Memangnya kau pikir jatuh cinta semudah membalik telapak tangan?"

"Ya. Kau sendirikan jatuh cinta pada Hinata saat pertamakali bertemu." Tanggap Shikamaru enteng.

Muka Naruto memerah, entah malu atau marah. Sekali lagi ia mendelik dan menyangkal dengan ketus. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Rencanamu itu kejam sekali tahu. Bagaimana kalau nanti Hinata-chan malah membenciku?! Kau mau menggantikannya?" kalimat yang di ucapkan tanpa pikir panjang itu membuat Gaara menyemburkan kopi panasnya. Ia menatap horror ke arah Naruto.

"Shikamaru-Nii sudah punya Temari-Nee! Sejak kapan kau jadi menyimpang Naruto-senpai?!"

Tersadar, Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya cepat. "Eh, bukan begitu, itu tidak benar! Aku cuma asal bicara-maksudku…"

Karena tatapan terganggu itu tidak berhenti, Naruto memilih menjerit frustasi. "Terserah. Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Dan aku cuma suka pada HINATA-CHAN." teriaknya, kabur entah kemana.

Sementara Gaara tertawa, Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas. "Bagaimana denganmu? Mau takhlukkan salah satu dari mereka?" tawarnya. Seketika ekspresi Gaara menghilang. Dengan wajah super tak tertarik, ia menjawab ketus, "Jangan harap."

Shikamaru mendengus pasrah. Ya, dia memang agak tertekan akhir-akhir ini. Terkadang dia juga jadi memikirkan jalan pintas-salah satunya seperti tadi-yang jika dipikirkan kembali memang terasa konyol. Pemicunya sudah tentu karena kasus ini tak selesai-selesai. Sementara dia berlama-lama memecahkan kasus, satu per satu nyawa akan kembali ditiadakan secara paksa. Beruntung kemarin tak terjadi apapun, bahkan ia disempatkan untuk tidur cukup.

Petunjuk yang ia dapatkan masih minim, kalaupun ingin penyelidikan lebih lanjut, dirinya tidak punya _backing_ yang kuat. Malah bisa dibilang kalau dia dilepas dan dipaksa berdiri sendiri. Ia menilai semua orang patut dicurigai. Ia juga merasa bukti-bukti yang ia kumpulkan sampai saat ini memang sengaja diberikan. Katakanlah semacam umpan. Namun yang masih tak bisa dia mengerti adalah tujuan sebenarnya si pelaku! Astaga, permainan ini benar-benar membuatnya muak.

Selain itu, ia masih tidak mengerti alasan mengapa ia dipanggil kemari, sedangkan tak pernah ada pihak kepolisian yang terlibat. Ah, mengingat semua itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia bahkan tak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan apa atau siapa. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah sebisa mungkin mencegah pembunuhan yang akan terjadi. Untuk itu ia harus mencari tahu siapa target selanjutnya. Dan itulah bagian yang paling sulit. Berdasarkan kesamaan kasus sampai sekarang, korbannya adalah orang-orang yang sebelumnya terlibat permasalahan dengan para calon tersangka. Sejak kasus Sakura kemarin, Shikamaru telah mengumpulkan data terkait gossip hangat yang beredar di kalangan murid selama enam bulan terakhir. Dan tentu saja hasilnya sangat banyak! Terlampau banyak sampai Shikamaru tak bisa mengira-ngira.

Ah, tidak, sebenarnya ada satu orang yang membuatnya khawatir, tapi ia belum mau mengakuinya. Benar-benar hal yang sulit untuk dia bayangkan. Hanya saja… perasaan pribadi tak boleh terlibat, kan? lagipula, rasanya Temari bukan orang yang akan bertindak seperti itu. Iya, Temari. Gadisnya itu bukan mengundurkan diri, tapi dipaksa turun jabatan untuk suatu alasan. Banyak Gossip yang beredar, mengatakan bahwa gadis itu dikudeta oleh ketua osis baru-yang dulu menjabat sebagai wakilnya. Entah itu benar atau tidak, Shikamaru masih harus memastikan.

"Oii, Shika, ada yang mau bertemu." Teriakan Naruto membuat lamunannya buyar. Ia melirik ke pintu dan mendapati seorang gadis mengekor di belakang Naruto-yang tampaknya baru kembali dari kantin.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya sambil mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk. Shikamaru mengenalnya-Tayuya, Ketua Osis! Oh, jangan bilang kalau-

"-aku!"

"Hm? Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"TOLONG AKU, SIALAN!" umpatannya membuat Shikamaru dan yang lain berjengit kaget. Tayuya tiba-tiba memberantaki rambutnya sendiri sambil menangis. "Dia akan membunuhku! Aku belum mau mati! Itu bukan salahku!" ratapnya putus asa.

Terang saja yang lain kebingungan. Ini anak maunya apa? Mendadak histeris begitu. "Bicaralah yang jelas. Kami tidak mengerti maksudmu." Shikamaru menyahut tenang.

"Kemarin... dia... dia datang ke tempatku! Dia memperingatkanku!" Ucapnya terisak-isak, matanya melirik ke mana-mana, tak bisa tenang.

"Dia siapa?"

"Aku tak tahu-maksudku, hanya suaranya yang terdengar. Dia menyamar sebagai Yakumo. Tapi aku tahu itu bukan dia. Lagipula, saat kubuka pintu kamar, DIA SUDAH TIDAK ADA!"

"Apa kau yakin tidak sedang barhalusinasi?" Gaara menyahut. Dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam.

"Aku yakin itu bukan! Lagipula, hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukan itu! Benar, pelakunya pasti Temari-senpai!"

Baiklah, sekarang Giliran Gaara yang mendelik. Kesal karena kakaknya dibawa-bawa. "Jangan ngawur. kecuali kau telah melakukan hal jahat padanya, tidak ada alasan Temari-Nee melakukan itu." sergahnya tak mau kalah. Didukung pula oleh anggukan Shikamaru.

"Apa kau menyakitinya?"

"Bicara apa kalian ini?! Untuk apa aku menyakitinya? Hei, justru akulah yang terancam saat ini! Dia pasti tidak terima aku menggantikan posisinya!"

Naruto hanya berdiri diam mengamati. Ia melihat Tayuya seolah gadis itu tontonan yang menarik. Lucu melihatnya meracau seperti orang yang terpojok dan berusaha membela diri. Oh, atau mungkin itu kenyataannya?

"Aku mengerti. Kami akan mengawasi Temari." Shikamaru menarik kesimpulan. Tepat sebelum Gaara memprotes, ia melanjutkan, "Asal kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, kau pasti selamat, Ketua. Bagaimanapun kami punya prioritas untuk menyelamatkan para murid, bukan kau saja."

"Pastikan kalian mengawasinya! Kalau begitu aku permisi." Tayuya berdiri, membungkuk sebentar dan langsung beranjak pergi. Tak lupa diiringi pandangan tidak suka dari Gaara. Ah, berurusan dengan adik laki-laki yang mengidap sister complex memang tidak mudah. Terlebih saat kau membawa-bawa nama kakaknya.

"Cih, aku berani bertaruh kalau dialah yang bersalah! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Shikamaru membiarkan Gaara menggerutu sesukanya. lagipula, alasan tadi sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bertemu Temari. Ya, dia memang butuh bicara dengan gadis itu.

.

.

.

**Basement, UKS lama.**

"Morning, Girls! Kalian siap untuk belajar-loh? Kenapa murung begitu?"

Kebingungan, adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan tingkah si pemuda pirang. Begitu masuk dan berharap disambut oleh wajah-wajah rupawan para calon tersangka, kini malah raut muram yang dihadiahkan padanya. Lekas ia mengambil kursi, duduk menghadap sandaran sambil menopang dagu. Berinisiatif mendengar keluh kesah mereka. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa dia bantu.

"Baiklah, aku tahu ruangan ini jadi sempit karena makin banyak penghuninya. Tapi tolong jangan mengeluh Nona-Nona. Toh, lebih baik banyak teman daripada sendirian!" humor garingnya tak ditanggapi. Lagipula dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah yang dia katakan tadi termasuk lelucon. Sudahlah, tidak penting.

"Oke, jadi apa masalahnya?" ia bertanya. Kali ini serius dan penuh perhatian. Bakat sosialisasinya bukan isapan jempol, kalau kau mau tahu.

"Ano, Naruto-kun… ka-kami mengaku bersalah!" Hinata jadi orang pertama yang merespon. Sementara bola mata Naruto menatap berkeliling. Satu per satu.

"Percuma saja." balasnya dengan tangan mengibas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan kalian tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini. Lagipula dari awal Shika memang sudah tahu kalau kalianlah pelakunya. Tapi si rambut nanas itu sangat tidak suka memvonis tanpa bukti. Dan juga persoalan yang sebenarnya adalah memastikan apakah kalian ini dirasuki makluk astral atau tidak. Selebihnya tugas aparat penegak hukum. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami."

"lalu, biar kutebak, kalian merasa sudah puas dan memutuskan untuk menyerahkan diri sekalipun ingatan kalian belum kembali, benar begitu?" Semua mengangguk, kecuali Ino yang masih tak berubah-tetap kosong bak mayat hidup.

"Ternyata benar. Tapi sudahlah, tidak ada yang akan keluar dari sini dalam keadaan gerbang terkunci begitu. Tambahan akses komunikasi terputus. Polisi tidak akan datang. Kalian harus tetap tenang."

"Kau menuduh kami berencana membunuh lagi?" ucap Sakura dengan tatapan sengit. Gadis itu tersinggung.

"Hehe… nggak ada salahnya waspada, kan?" sahutnya tanpa dosa, dan buru-buru minta maaf saat Sakura nyaris melemparnya dengan botol shampo. Namun pada akhirnya dia tersenyum, "Nah, itu baru benar. Tidak seharusnya kalian murung. Sudah, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya!"

Naruto mulai menyiapkan materi. Untuk hari ini ialah yang menjadi pengajar sekaligus pengawas bagi para calon tersangka. Mau bagaimana lagi, sejak ada korban dari pihak guru, tak ada yang berani mengusik mereka. Meski awalnya mereka diminta masuk kelas seperti biasa, protes dari banyak pihak membuat Kepala Sekolah mengalah. Pada akhirnya Narutolah yang bertanggungjawab mengajar mereka di UKS yang mendadak berubah jadi kelas.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chan-ijinkan aku memanggilmu begitu-apa kau kenal Uchiha Sasuke?"

Berhenti merauti pensilnya, Sakura mendongak dan menatap Naruto sambil berpikir. Pertanyaan yang sama pernah diajukan Hinata. Dan untuk kali ini pun jawabannya juga tak berbeda, "Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi aku pernah melihatnya beberapakali di laboratorium. Dia seorang mahasiswa yang melakukan penelitian di sini, bukan?"

"Yep! Sama sialnya seperti kami, yang mungkin bakal di Drop Out karena menghilang tanpa kabar. Dia tidak punya surat pengantar dari Universitas untuk melakukan penelitian di sini, asal kau tahu. Aneh kan, pihak sekolah masih mengijinkannya masuk."

"Tidak ada yang aneh. Dari dulu, sekolah kami menerima siapapun yang ingin belajar. Jadi tidak ada kewajiban melengkapi prosedur."

"Ya, karena itulah sekolah ini ketiban banyak bencana."-

"Intinya, untuk apa kau menanyakan masalah ini padaku?" potong Sakura cepat.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu apa kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya. Dia kelihatan sering mengawasimu."

"Paling-paling dia hanya tertarik dengan kasus ini." Tebak Sakura. Jujur saja dia memang tidak kenal pemuda raven yang dimaksud. Kecuali kalau si Sasuke mengajaknya bicara lebih dari tanggal 27 September, karena sudah pasti dia tidak ingat.

"Oh, Bagus kalau memang itu yang terjadi. Kan gawat kalau dia ikut terlibat." Yah, siapa juga yang mau tersangka tambahan?

"Apa kau mengiranya sebagai si 'pelaku'?"

"Nggak. Dia bukan pelakunya, karena 'Hex' itu perempuan." Ucap Naruto cepat. Keterkejutan melanda Sakura dan Hinata, bahkan Ino juga terlihat sedikit bereaksi.

"Kau sudah tahu pelakunya?!"

Naruto mengulum senyum, "Kalau Shikamaru bilang begitu, aku cuma bisa menyetujuinya."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di saat bersamaan Shikamaru mengundang Temari untuk datang keruang staff. Agendanya? Tentu saja untuk membahas masalah terkait laporan Tayuya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku harus membuang waktu belajarku untuk dipanggil kemari?"

"Yah, seseorang mengadu kalau kau mengancamnya dengan menyamar jadi orang lain. Apa kau ada masalah akhir-akhir ini?" Shikamaru meniru cara bicara Temari, membuat gadis itu memberengut sejenak.

"Tidak punya." Jawabnya sambil menyandarkan punggung. Matanya menantang ke arah Shikamaru. Memberi isyarat bahwa kegiatan ini benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu. Aku sendiri juga repot tahu." Pemuda nanas itu balas menatap bosan. "Kudengar kau dikudeta sama ketua osis sekarang. Makanya aku khawatir kau mau balas dendam."

"Omong kosong. Dari awal itu memang salahku. Karena lalai, acara jadi berantakan, menjatuhkan nama sekolah, dan akhirnya diturunkan. Wajar kalau Tayuya naik pangkat, dia wakilku."

"Sangat tidak Temari sekali."

"Yah, aku sendiri juga terkejut. Mau bagaimana pun, semua sudah terjadi. Untuk sekarang aku hanya harus fokus belajar."

"Hmm. Tapi kami akan tetap mengawasimu. Tentu saja, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Ketua Osis yang baru, kaulah orang pertama yang akan dicurigai."

"Lakukan sesukamu Shika. Jadi apa aku sudah boleh kembali ke kelas?"

"Kau tidak ingin bicara lebih lama denganku?"

"Selesaikan kasus ini dulu, Tuan Detektif." Temari tersenyum mengejek, lantas beranjak sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Dasar gadis merepotkan."

.

.

.

Hampir seharian ini Gaara menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari dokumen yang memuat kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu. Shikamaru terus mengeluh karena tidak memiliki bukti kuat untuk menjatuhkan vonis pada seseorang yang kini dijuluki 'Hex'. Yah, sampai kiamat pun dokumen itu tidak akan ketemu jika di cari diperpustakaan yang ada di permukaan. Makanya si rambut merah itu diperintahkan turun ke perpustakaan yang ada di besement. Memangnya ada perpustakaan di bawah tanah? sudah pasti ada karena basement merupakan replika dari bangunan asli di atas. Dan Gaara berhasil membobolnya pagi ini.

Hei, tidak ada yang salah sekalipun ini termasuk tindakan illegal. Shikamaru tidak bodoh untuk meminta ijin dari Kepala Sekolah abnormal itu. Pihak sekolah yang meminta untuk menyelidiki kasus ini, anggap saja mereka sedang memberikan akses penuh untuk kepentingan penyelidikan. Toh, siapa peduli pada peraturan sekarang? Menangkap pelaku adalah prioritas utama mereka!

Lantas, setelah penjelasan panjang lebar seperti itu, Shikamaru mengambing hitamkan Gaara. Iya, bocah merah itu turun sendirian ke bawah, merusak gerendel-gerendel pintu dan fasilitas, lalu menerobos paksa jalan-jalan yang di blokir. Mau bagaimana lagi, Shikamaru dan Naruto punya tugas masing-masing, sekalipun nganggur mereka juga tidak mungkin betah lama-lama berada di gedung tua bau apek seperti ini. Belum lagi banyaknya makluk astral yang sedari tadi berkeliaran. Untung nggak satupun yang tertarik menyapa muka masam Gaara.

Hanya saja ada yang lebih aneh. Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan dan koridor, ada banyak sekali bercak-bercak kehitaman di dinding. Awalnya Gaara kira itu lumut, mengingat pandangannya tidak jelas karena minim cahaya. Namun setelah diteliti, itu bekas darah kering. Tampaknya memang pernah terjadi sesuatu di sini. Dan mungkin ini juga berkaitan dengan peristiwa tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Ternyata dugaan awal memang benar. Semua dokumen rahasia disembunyikan di tempat itu bersama dokumen lain yang tampaknya sudah tak terpakai. Berkat kerja keras si bocah merah mengacak-acak isi perpustakaan, bukti yang mereka cari berhasil ditemukan. Koran, dokumen, surat, dan buku-buku usang yang menjadi kunci kasus ini telah berada di tangannya. Dugaannya sih begitu, habisnya dia tidak punya waktu untuk mempelajari semuanya. Hal-hal yang dirasanya penting akan segera dibawanya kembali. Lagipula tampaknya di luar sana hari sudah mulai gelap. Gaara tidak mau melewatkan makan malamnya lagi.

**Drrrkkk… Graaak… Krieett… **

Barang-barang di sekelilingnya berderak-derak, malah ada beberapa kursi yang bergesar sendiri, sementara benda-benda yang lebih kecil melayang-layang. 'Poltergeists.' Gaara membantin dan mulai beranjak pergi. Rak-rak buku bergoyang makin keras dan sebagian telah jatuh tumpang tindih. Dan di tengah-tengah ruangan, Gaara sempat melihat siluet seorang pemuda duduk. Sebuah seringai tersungging di bibirnya.

Bocah merah itu memutuskan untuk segera pergi. Yang dilihatnya tadi itu bukan orang. Dia Hantu. Berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya!

"Yang benar saja…" Gaara mendesah pelan. laju larinya terhambat oleh barang-barang yang kini berbalik mengincarnya. Suara-suara aneh yang kedengarannya seperti campuran dari jeritan dan rintihan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Ditambah lagi, keadaan ini mulai menyebar di sepanjang lorong yang harus dilewatinya. Yang lebih buruk, dokumen yang dibawanya tidak sedikit!

**BRAAAKK…** kursi yang menghantam dinding itu nyaris melukai kepalanya.

"Sial." Kali ini gaara merutuk. Beberapa kertas mantera sudah di sebar. Namun karena jumlahnya sangat terbatas, ia tak boleh menggunakannya secara ceroboh. Siapa juga yang mau mati konyol di sini? Satu-satunya alasan kenapa tubuhnya belum diambil alih karena ia punya jimat penangkal permanen! Kau pikir untuk apa tatto mencolok yang ada di keningnya? Kalau bukan karena itu jimat pelindung, Gaara pasti memilih untuk memanjangkan rambut cepaknya!

Sekali lagi Gaara melayangkan kertas manteranya, membuat makhluk yang mulai mengejarnya sejak beberapa waktu lalu terpental dan menghilang. Terkadang ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas dan membacakan mantera sederhana, baru kemudian kembali berlari zig-zag untuk menghindari serangan yang ditujukan padanya. Ah, andai Naruto ikut, mungkin senpai pirangnya itu sudah ngompol di celana! Haha… membayangkannya saja membuat Gaara geli.

Yah, bukannya Gaara tidak punya rasa takut sih. Di suruh turun sendirian itu cukup membuat adrenalinnya terpacu. Apalagi saat melihat Hantu yang duduk di tengah kekacauan perpustakaan tadi. Benar-benar membuatnya merinding. Aura pekat yang menyelimuti hantu itu, jelas menandakan bahwa dia berbahaya. Dan lagi, Gaara merasa hantu yang tadi itu bukan satu-satunya yang berbahaya. Banyak, ada begitu banyak, yang untuk saat ini masih enggan bergerak. Entah apa yang mereka tunggu, disitulah tugas timnya mencari tahu!

.

.

.

**Ruang Staff, 19.00.**

"Heh? Darimana saja kau, Gaara?" Naruto menatap penuh ingin tahu ke arah si bocah merah yang kini berpeluh dengan nafas terengah. "Jogging?" tebaknya asal.

Gaara mendengus. Mengusap pelan dagunya yang terasa agak perih. Yah, demi menghindari serangan brutal para makhluk astral, dirinya harus rela berkali-kali terjerembab dan berguling menggelundung di lantai-yang bisa dikatakan tidak mulus karena penuh dengan material berupa pecahan kaca dan serpihan kayu. Ia balik menatap ekspresi bodoh Naruto dengan raut datar. "Kau sungguh ingin tahu kemana aku pergi? Kalau mau akan kuceritakan secara 'DETAIL' padamu." Tawarnya, yang langsung ditolak saat si pirang menyadari sebuah makna tersembunyi.

"Jadi, apa kau temukan sesuatu?" Shikamaru yang baru selesai mandi, ikut dalam perbincangan. Ia mengambil dokumen yang diangsurkan Gaara sambil menepuk pelan kepala si bocah merah dan menyuruhnya lekas membersihkan diri.

"Semua yang kau butuhkan ada di sana."

"Kerja bagus. Naruto, awasi monitor sampai Gaara kembali. Aku akan menangani ini."

Yang dipanggil mengangguk, "Kalau butuh bantuan bilang saja ya."

"Aa."

Dan begitulah Shikamaru berlalu. Membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk petunjuk yang mungkin akan berguna untuk penyelidikan. Atau setidaknya itulah perkiraan semula. Dimulai dari lembar-lembar awal yang di luar dugaan, menyimpan kabar mengejutkan.

"Bagaimana bisa…" desahnya berat. Matanya semakin cekatan dalam membaca kalimat per kalimat yang makin lama makin membuat shock. Buku-buku tua yang diantaranya terdiri dari catatan guru dan murid-murid, potongan Koran lama-satu sama lain saling berkaitan. Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menyangka jika semua pertanyaannya terjawab lewat bukti-bukti ini. Alasan kenapa ia dipanggil kemari, serta kasus-kasus yang dikaitkan dengan makluk astral. Bahkan Shikamaru sudah menebak dengan benar tentang 'Hantu' wanita yang dulu muncul di basement!

Awal-awal tadi dia sempat bingung, namun makin banyak yang dibacanya, Shikamaru yakin kalau tidak ada yang salah. Semua data ini memang memiliki banyak kemiripan. Dan tentunya dokumen yang tertumpuk di ujung sana pastilah tidak berbeda jauh.

"Parah!" geramnya dengan ekspresi muak. Bisa-bisanya ada kasus semacam ini! Kasus terburuk sepanjang yang pernah dia tangani. Ia mulai memijat kening, sementara otaknya terus dipaksa menelan kenyataan mengerikan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sekolah ini. Rentetan kejadian yang berhubungan dengan tujuh tahun lalu dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya yang entah bagaimana dapat ditutupi dengan baik.

Kedua bola matanya terus menatap nanar, miris kalau mengira-ngira sejarah yang terjadi saat coretan penuh kegilaan ini dibuat. Membayangkan para pembawa bencana tengah berkeliaran di luar sana. Benar-benar buruk sekali. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

"Ada masalah Shikamaru?"

Naruto yang berada di ruang sebelah, mengintip penasaran dari balik pintu. Padahal belum lama Shikamaru masuk ke ruangannya, namun pemuda nanas itu sudah uring-uringan sendiri.

"Bersiaplah Naruto. Kita akan menangkap si pelaku!" ujarnya tegas. Sontak Naruto terkesiap.

"E-Eh? Kau yakin? Apa kita punya cukup bukti?"

"Ya. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Sudah saatnya mengungkap semua ketidakjelasan ini!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

Oke, seperti biasa Miyuko ucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca, fave, follow dan review. Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar untuk chapter ini ya. Chapter depan Shikamaru berencana menangkap 'Hex'! Mari kita lihat apa reader bisa menebak dengan benar! harap bersabar minna-chan!

See You Later!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER : Naruto - Masashi kishimoto

Hexagram – Miyuko Namikaze

Rate : M for save

Main character (s) : [Naruto U. x Hinata H.] Shikamaru N., Gaara.

Genre : Crime, Horror, sedikit Mysteri dan Romance.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, Alur lambat, Dark!, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko! Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Naruto menatap sosok Shikamaru yang berjalan cepat di depan-melangkah seolah tak ada waktu lagi yang tersisa. Dan ini pertamakalinya ia melihat raut wajah Shikamaru terlihat begitu berang.

Meski baru enam bulan saling mengenal, Naruto tahu Shikamaru bukan orang yang mudah terpancing amarah-serumit apapun kasus yang mungkin mereka tangani. Tapi kali ini tampaknya lain, membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apa kasus kali ini terlalu mengerikan, hingga membuat pribadi menarik didepannya itu berada di ambang batas kesabaran. Yah, ia memang belum di beritahu. Shikamaru bilang akan mengungkap sekalian bicara dengan kepala sekolah. Makanya saat ini mereka sibuk berjalan cepat di sepanjang lorong, menuju kantor Tsunade Senju, tak peduli meskipun kunjungan ini mungkin mengganggu.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, mereka akhirnya sampai. Shikamaru hanya mengetuk sekilas dan berkata bahwa ia akan masuk. Naruto mengekor di belakang, sambil melempar tatapan prihatin ke arah Shizune yang baru saja di dorong Shikamaru untuk menyingkir.

Ketika Shikamaru memutuskan untuk ambil tindakan, maka ia tak akan mau diusik untuk alasan apapun.

"Aku belum mengijinkanmu masuk." Tsunade menyahut dengan tatapan tajam. Kedua tangannya bertumpu menyangga dagu.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu dan melempar sekumpulan dokumen ke meja-menyadari bahwa Shizune terkesiap di belakang. "Kau bisa jelaskan sesuatu tentang ini!" ia mendudukkan diri meski tanpa dipersilahkan. Sopan santun atau apalah itu, baginya sudah tidak berlaku jika berhadapan dengan wanita ini.

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune mendesah lirih, sarat akan kekhawatiran. Namun kepala sekolah hanya menghela nafas, meskipun kemarahan terpantul jelas di bola matanya.

"Hah… tak ada gunanya menyembunyikan ini lagi, sementara kau sudah tahu semuanya. Harus kuakui kau memang pintar… dan cukup berani untuk turun ke bawah." Ia mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan heels-nya. Berkomentar singkat atas usaha Shikamaru, meskipun sebenarnya yang turun ke bawah bukan Shikamaru sih. Tak apa, itu tak penting.

Kepalanya memberi isyarat pada Shizune untuk menyiapkan minum, karena pembicaraan ini rasanya tak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Bukankah kau sudah dapat menebaknya?" ia kembali memandang Shikamaru yang balas menatap dingin.

"Hanya memastikan apa tujuanmu melakukan ini." Katanya hambar.

Tsunade mengangguk.

"Oh, sebenarnya tak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya menjalankan tradisi." Jawabnya ringan. Dan Shikamaru tak kuasa menahan diri. Dengan tenaga penuh ia menggebrak meja, menahan geram dengan rahang terkatup. Berusaha keras menahan keinginannya untuk menghantam wajah tanpa dosa di depan sana.

"Jangan main-main nenek sihir! Apa kau pikir alasan semacam itu dapat diterima?!" hardiknya penuh amarah. Keadaan terbalik. Jika dulu Tsunade yang emosi menghadapinya, maka sekarang Shikamarulah yang hampir hilang kendali.

Shizune hanya berdiri-kali ini tanpa ekspresi, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menaruh nampan bawaannya di meja. Ia sungguh tak mau membuat hasil usahanya tercecer, entah karena shikamaru atau mungkin Tsunade yang nantinya akan menggebrak meja lagi.

Naruto juga tak dapat berbuat banyak. Hanya terduduk diam- ia masih sabar menunggu penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Tradisi katamu? Jadi selama ini kalian menerapkan hukum rimba?!"

"Sayangnya itu benar. Manusia membuat sebagian kemajuan saat mereka memiliki objek diskriminasi dan cemoohan. Takut kalah, takut tersaingi, tak mau disamakan. Hal-hal semacam itu kadang memang membuat orang termotivasi. Dan hasilnya hanya dua. Berhasil atau gagal. Ke arah baik atau buruk. Hukum rimba hanya membantu menyeimbangkan. Yang kuat bertahan dan yang lemah binasa. Tentu saja contoh nyata diperlukan untuk menanamkan pemahaman, 'Jika tak mau hal itu terjadi padamu, maka jangan lakukan kesalahan yang sama'." Tsunade menyahut tenang.

Shikamaru memijit kening. Pemikiran kepala sekolah adalah hal yang mengerikan. Terdengar benar, namun nyatanya itu adalah ideologi paling kejam. Menurut wanita itu, pembunuhan atas Shion, Karin, dan Fuuka-sensei merupakan hal yang diperlukan sebagai contoh nyata untuk anak didiknya. Jika mereka tak ingin berakhir seperti ketiga perempuan malang itu, maka mereka tak boleh melakukan kesalahan seperti yang pernah dilakukan korban. Sebaliknya, wanita itu mencoba memberi pemahaman bahwa para tersangka melakukan tindakan yang benar dan menempatkan pembunuhan seolah itu hanya sebuah pembelaan diri. Inilah yang disebut hukum rimba.

"Dan kau hanya memproduksi sekumpulan kriminal!" ujarnya sarkastik. Kali ini emosinya sudah stabil. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak harus membuang tenaga saat bicara dengan wanita ini. Marah terus-menerus adalah hal yang percuma. Jadi dia akan berusaha bicara dengan kepala dingin, meski tampaknya akan sulit sekali.

"Sangat salah!" Tsunade membantah keras, "Negara hanya butuh orang yang berguna, tak peduli arah manapun yang diambil. Kau tak bisa memaksakan seorang anak untuk menjadi baik padahal perangai buruk sudah mendarah daging. Kebiasaan buruk sulit diubah, dan yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah mengubah pola pikir mereka, lantas menempatkan mereka ke arah yang sesuai. Menanamkan pemahaman agar mereka lebih sering berpikir rasional. Otak cerdik membuatmu tidak mudah mati, dalam situasi apapun."

"Lalu untuk apa kau melibatkan para makhluk astral?" Shikamaru menebak bahwa sebagian besar orang yang terlibat dalam kegilaan ini mungkin menganut faham okultisme.

"Itu hanya sebuah tindakan untuk menyenangkan penghuni lantai bawah, para pendahulu kami."

"Kau menumbalkan mereka?!" katanya tak percaya.

"Berterimakasihlah, karena orang lemah seperti mereka pun ada gunanya!"

"Maaf… apa ada yang bisa memberitahuku tentang inti dari pembicaraan ini? Aku sama sekali tak dapat menebaknya." Naruto akhirnya angkat bicara, yang membuat Shikamaru menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"Dengar Naruto, nenek sihir ini adalah petaka!" ia menunjuk ke arah Tsunade. "Sekolah ini telah menerapkan hukum rimba yang mereka sebut tradisi sejak 42 tahun lalu. Dan puncaknya selalu terjadi setiap tujuh tahun!"

Naruto mengerjap bingung. "Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci?"

Shikamaru mengusap rambutnya gusar, lantas menyuruh pemuda pirang itu untuk membaca dokumen yang teronggok di meja.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Naruto segera membolak-balik halaman per halaman, hanya untuk meringis ngeri saat membacanya.

"Ini…"

"Ya. Catatan para murid yang berhasil bertahan, dan sayangnya di dominasi oleh tindak criminal mereka." jelasnya miris.

Dokumen yang dibawa Gaara adalah kumpulan catatan mengenai pembunuhan dan situasi saat kejadian berlangsung. Berasal dari segala sumber, baik Guru, Staff, dan pelakunya sendiri-yang kebanyakan adalah para murid. Bahkan salah satunya adalah milik Tsunade Senju!

Sungguh Ironis jika mengingat kekejaman ini berlangsung sejak 42 tahun lalu. Diawali oleh kebijakan dari Kepala Sekolah angkatan ke-2, Tobirama Senju. Tokoh yang terkenal angkuh itu telah mengubah sekolah ini menjadi pabrik penghasil sumber daya manusia yang unggul dalam bidang militer. Lewat pelatihan ketat dan penerapan terang-terangan 'hukum rimba' yang sesungguhnya, ia membuat murid satu sekolah ini saling bantai, hingga menyisakan tiga ratus anak yang dinyatakan sebagai lulusan terbaik.

Tahun-tahun selanjutnya, bencana dimulai. Hal-hal ganjil terjadi. Kematian tanpa sebab, konflik, kerusuhan, dan tindak kejahatan ekstrim yang melibatkan makhluk astral-dalam hal ini berupa kutukan. Dan puncaknya ada di tahun ketujuh. Yah, itu kejadian yang tak akan bisa kau bayangkan sebelumnya.

**Bunuh Diri Masal!**

Sembilan puluh persen siswa meregang nyawa. Mereka seperti orang kerasukan. Mengayun pisau sambil tertawa. Menyayat secara perlahan anggota tubuh mereka sendiri. Dan bergiliran melemparkan diri dari gedung tertinggi, seolah mereka sedang main _bungee jumping_!

Pihak sekolah yang selamat mati-matian mencari cara, dan pada akhirnya mereka mengorbankan tiga murid yang menduduki peringkat teratas untuk dijual pada iblis. Ketiganya merupakan murid cemerlang yang diprediksi dapat mengubah dunia, dan sayangnya harus diakhiri paksa.

Meski begitu, tiap tahun masih saja ada nyawa yang terenggut. Tentu saja! Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan setelah begitu banyak korban berjatuhan? Ingatlah bahwa mereka tidak mati secara wajar. Bukan hal asing jika mereka menginginkan lebih banyak teman!

Dan tradisi itu terus berlangsung hingga saat ini, dengan berbagai macam metode-dan selalu diakhiri dengan banyak korban jiwa. Lalu tragedy seolah kembali terulang tujuh tahun lalu. Bukan bunuh diri masal, tapi pembunuhan masal! Yang mencengangkan adalah pelakunya hanya satu orang. Namun masalah yang disebakan benar-benar luar biasa. Uchiha Itachi membantai nyaris semua anggota klan-nya dan membinasakan hampir separuh murid di sekolah ini, kemudian pemuda itu mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Alasan untuk semua itu masih tak terungkap. kemungkinan keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke di tempat ini, adalah untuk mencari tahu penyebabnya.

Dan karena insiden itu sampai ke luar, Pihak sekolah menutupi kasus itu dengan mengaku bahwa kematian separuh murid disebabkan oleh kebakaran dan menyanggah keterlibatan mereka dengan kematian klan Uchiha. Tsunade Senju selalu marah ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

Lantas, mengapa kasus-kasus ini tak pernah terungkap setelah sekian lama? Jawabannya mudah. Basement, ketakutan, dan kolusi. Ruang bawah tanah yang dulunya juga tempat untuk menampung murid, adalah tempat paling strategis untuk saling bantai. Anak-anak yang selamat, dengan pemahaman yang telah ditanamkan sedemikian rupa, dijamin tak akan buka mulut. Alasan lain, mungkin mereka takut. Lalu kerjasama illegal yang dilakukan Tsunade Senju-atau para kepala sekolah terdahulu, membuat polisi tak pernah datang kemari.

Namun, untuk alasan apapun, Shikamaru tak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus berlanjut! Ia sudah tahu alasannya dipanggil kemari-hanya dimanfaatkan untuk menstabilkan mental para murid di awal-awal. Mereka saat ini mungkin sudah diberi pemahaman mengenai ideologi gila yang disamarkan sebagai konseling. Tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat Temari. Mungkinkah gadis itu juga telah terpengaruh?

Ini mengerikan dan ini harus segera di akhiri!

"Apa kau juga yang menghapus ingatan para tersangka?" pancingnya, mencoba membuat Tsunade mengaku, meski rasanya itu tidak perlu.

"Bukan. Itu hanya bentuk gejala perlindungan diri atas shock yang mereka alami. Tak lama lagi ingatan itu akan kembali."

"Ya. Aku pun berpikir demikian. Buktinya Yamanaka Ino masih mengingat beberapa hal. Dan ia mengatakan bahwa kaulah pelakunya, Hex!" ia menuding ke arah Tsunade.

Suasana kembali memberat. Apa yang Shikamaru cari memang ada-sebuah raut keterkejutan. Kepala Sekolah terbelalak begitu lebar, bola matanya juga bergetar. Hanya saja reaksi _shock_ itu hilang dalam sekejab. Tergantikan oleh topeng tanpa ekspresi yang terpasang dengan sangat baik. Meski tangan yang saling meremas itu tak dapat ditutupi.

"Hex. Julukan yang aneh."

Dan komentar tak terduga itu membuat Shikamaru mengernyit. Apa selama ini 'Hex' hanya julukan yang Ino pakai, atau wanita di depannya ini pura-pura tidak tahu?

"Kau tidak mengenal 'Hex'?" ia bertanya curiga. Sementara Tsunade hanya mengangkat alis.

"Kau baru saja memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

Jawabannya terdengar ambigu.

Shikamaru mendesah lelah, kemudian menatap mata kepala sekolah tanpa keraguan. "Hentikan semua kegilaan ini! Kau sudah cukup banyak bermain dengan nyawa manusia!"

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan bocah! Sudah terlambat untuk mundur! Kegilaan yang kau maksud telah dimulai dan tak akan berhenti sebelum berakhir!" putusnya keras kepala.

Tatapan Shikamaru seolah mengatakan bahwa Tsunade adalah orang paling menyedihkan yang pernah dia temui.

"Terserah apa katamu. Akan kuselesaikan ini dengan caraku! Jangan coba menghalangi. Kau sudah salah langkah saat memutuskan memanggilku kemari." Tegasnya sambil lalu. Naruto yang-sedari tadi terdiam- segera menyusul.

Jika Tsunade berharap ia berhenti setelah tahu kejadian sesungguhnya, maka wanita itu salah besar! Tak akan ia biarkan rencana nenek sihir itu berjalan mulus. Ia sudah muak, terlebih saat melihat sikap Tsunade yang sebenarnya. Wanita itu benar-benar menganggap rendah nyawa manusia. Astaga… bagaimana mungkin kejadian tragis ini terus berlangsung?! Parah!

"Kau yakin tidak menangkapnya, Shika?"

"Tidak sekarang Naruto." Komentarnya pendek. Ia tidak mungkin dapat menangkap wanita itu di sini. Tak ada gunanya. Meski Tsunade terlihat memegang kendali, Shikamaru tahu mereka dalam posisi yang sama. Bahkan dari gerak-gerik yang terlintas, sepertinya wanita itu juga merasa gelisah. Dalam kepala dingin, Shikamaru sadar akan sesuatu. Keterkejutan yang sempat terlintas di wajah Kepala Sekolah ditujukan untuk hal lain.

Dan ini membuatnya yakin akan satu hal. Tebakannya meleset. Kepala Sekolah, bukanlah 'Hex' yang Ino maksud.

Lalu, Hex itu siapa?

Lebih tepatnya, 'Hex' itu apa?

.

.

.

_Aku tidak tahu apa catatan ini akan dibaca oleh seseorang-tak juga berharap itu terjadi. Maksudku, hei, apa yang kutulis ini sangat aneh. Otakku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku bahkan nyaris lupa namaku sendiri. kau tahu ini tanggal berapa? Aku sudah tidak bisa mengingatnya. Berapa lama waktu terlewat? Sehari? Dua hari? Baru terlewat beberapa minggu, kah? Atau ini sudah lewat berbulan-bulan? Mungkin sudah masuk hitungan tahun, ya? Haha, siapapun, kau pasti menganggapku gila saat ini! Dan ya, betul, aku sudah gila. _

_Pernah tidak kau terjebak di suatu tempat? Bagaimana rasanya? Kalau kau merasa takut, berarti kau sama denganku! Dalam kasusku, di kamar. Coba perhatikan sekeliling. Apa kau sendirian? _

_Hei, hati-hati! Kau mungkin tidak melihatnya, tapi bisa saja sesuatu sedang memperhatikanmu saat ini. Liriklah ke celah pintu lemari bajumu-yang mungkin saja sedikit terbuka. Atau tenggoklah kolong kasurmu! Perhatikan baik-baik, kau mungkin menemukan sesuatu! Seperti… kedipan mata?_

_Oh, tidak. Kenapa kau gelisah? Itu hal yang biasa terjadi padaku! Dan apa kau tak merasa kadang suasana menjadi terlalu sunyi? Apa? Kau tidak mengerti? Aku sedang membahas tentang malam hari! Oh, namun kondisi yang kusebutkan tadi juga bisa terjadi di siang hari, lo. _

_Tapi jangan khawatir, hal itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Selanjutnya kau akan mendengar suara lewat telingamu yang pastinya akan jadi lebih tajam. Seperti… suara derit jendela yang tertiup angin, atau ayunan pintu yang dibuka atau mungkin gesekan kuku tajam di luar kaca jendelamu. Apa kau mendengarnya? _

_Aku tak tahu. Perasaanku saja, atau aku memang mendengar langkah kaki mendekat? Dan yang aneh, aku masih saja tak berhenti menulis. Harusnya aku lari kan? Eh, tapi aku lari dari apa? Aku kan terjebak. Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa kalau aku terjebak di tempat ini. Lari kemanapun sama saja. Dia akan menemukanku! Tunggu, dia? _

_._

_._

_Dia siapa?_

_._

_._

"Ah… aku tak akan bisa tidur setelah ini!" Naruto merengek frustasi. Karena tak bisa mencegah rasa penasaran yang begitu besar, dia nekat melanjutkan acara membacanya terhadap setumpuk cacatan criminal di sana.

"Daripada pembunuhan, catatan yang terakhir kubaca malah mirip cerita horror! Ironisnya itu adalah hal yang nyata! Ditambah lagi terjadi di tempat ini! Oh, oh, tidak! Kita terjebak, persis seperti cerita itu!" katanya lagi, sambil melirik-lirik ke sekitar.

Baik Shikamaru maupun Gaara sama sekali tak terusik. Tidak juga menanggapi. Keduanya sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tenggelam dalam lamunan memusingkan.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada keluarga murid-murid yang meninggal?"

Tak bertahan lama. Perkataan yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir Naruto, menarik minat Shikamaru untuk merespon.

"Kutukan. Entah hilang ingatan, ikut meninggal, atau menghilang. Hanya itu yang bisa kuprediksi, mengingat tak ada kejadian menggemparkan selama ini."

"Bahkan keluarga mereka ikut dikutuk?! Astaga, kenyataan tak pernah berhenti membuatku terkejut!"

"Ya, dan sekarang kita ikut terjebak di dalamnya. Aku tak pernah membayangkan bahwa kasus ini akan berkembang se-… uhm, aku tak lagi punya ungkapan yang bisa kugunakan untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Yang jelas, ini hampir menyentuh batas akal sehatku."

"Nah, nah! Itu sebabnya sejak awal aku sudah membujuk untuk tidak menerima kasus ini! Firasatku benar, kan!"

"Dan kalau kita tak datang kemari, mungkin kegilaan ini akan berlangsung selama-lamanya! Apa kau mau itu terjadi, bocah blonde?"

"Ugh."

"Dan Hinata-mu mungkin akan-"

"Baik. Aku mengerti Shikamaru. Tak ada salah-salahan lagi. Sudah terlanjur, ok? Dan jangan bawa-bawa Hinata-ku, maksudku Hinata dan teman-temannya!"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu kau suka Hinata. Pakai mengelak segala. Teman-temannya itu cuma alasanmu-" perkataan Shikamaru tak sampai selesai. Ia menyadari sesuatu!

"Ada masalah?" Naruto menegur. Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba diam membuatnya khawatir. Bagaimana kalau nanti Shikamaru kerasukan?!

"Teman! Kau benar Naruto. Mereka berteman! Gadis-gadis itu saling mengenal!" katanya yakin. Naruto nyengir bingung.

"Oke? Bisa kau jelaskan lebih lanjut? Kau tahu benar aku agak lamban soal tebak-menebak."

Shikamaru menarik nafas pelan. Sedikit jengkel pada diri sendiri yang tidak menyadarinya sejak awal. Padahal itu _clue_ yang sebenarnya sangat mudah. Terlalu mudah membaur sampai tak terdeteksi.

"Para tersangka sudah saling mengenal. Bukan hubungan dekat memang. Lalu menurutmu, bagaimana mereka bisa langsung berteman? Padahal mereka mungkin tak pernah saling bicara sebelumnya."

"Mungkin karena mereka teman senasib? Sama-sama jadi tersangka." Terka Naruto sekenanya.

Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan.

"Itu karena keberadaan mereka mencolok! Sakura Haruno adalah kapten tim pemandu sorak, Ino Yamanaka seorang gadis dengan otak brilian, sementara Hinata, dia mungkin tidak sadar, tapi dia juga sumber penarik perhatian. Banyak yang suka padanya, asal kau tahu."

Seketika wajah Naruto merengut. Dengan bersungut-sungut ia bertanya, "Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Kau masih tidak mengerti? Intinya, mereka mungkin saling mengenal karena mereka saling tertarik akan keberadaan masing-masing. Dan itulah yang akan memudahkan kita menebak tersangka selanjutnya!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kalau kau mau bilang bahwa kita akan menyelidiki teman-teman mereka, kusarankan batal. Kita sudah pernah mengumpulkan informasi mengenai gosip-gosip tentang permasalahan di sekolah ini. Dan itu sudah mencakup tentang teman-teman mereka. Hasilnya? Tak bisa diprediksi!"

"Kali ini lain. Kita hanya perlu menanyakan pada mereka, siapa orang yang mereka kenal-yang begitu menarik perhatian, dan tentunya sedang memiliki masalah!"

"Tampaknya kau optimis sekali, Shikamaru-Nii." Gaara menyahut, setelah lama absen dari perbincangan panjang ini.

"Aku hanya berharap tebakanku benar. Jadi, mari kita tanyakan pada tiga gadis itu!"

"Wooi… ini sudah malam!"

"Kita tak boleh membuang waktu lagi, Naruto."

.

.

.

Dan di sini lah mereka, mendatangi tiga gadis yang seharian memilih untuk tidak beraktivitas di luar basement. Hinata yang membukakan pintu-dengan kepala tertunduk lemas, juga tanpa sikap manis yang biasa ditunjukkannya di siang hari.

"Ada perlu apa?" Ujarnya datar. Bicara seolah mereka tak pernah kenal sebelumnya. Tentu hal ini membuat Shikamaru heran.

Hal yang sama juga dirasakan Gaara. Dia tahu benar jika Basement tidak aman, namun suasana disekitar sini tidak termasuk, setidaknya belum pernah ada hantu yang mendatangi UKS lama. Lalu, apa penyebab perubahan sikap Hinata? meski gadis itu meliki perubahan sikap di malam hari, dia tidak pernah berkata seketus ini.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian selarut ini. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Shikamaru menyahut tenang, dan disambut dengan oh pelan.

Hinata membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan tim kecil itu masuk. Tampak Ino terlelap di ranjang, sementara Sakura menghabiskan waktunya dengan membuat origami. Duduk di pojok dan menghadap dinding. Aneh, karena dia tak menoleh sedikit pun.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" Naruto bertanya heran, sambil melempar pandang bergantian ke arah Hinata dan Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto-sensei. Semua baik-baik saja." Sakura menyahut dengan nada biasa, tapi dia masih tak mau berbalik.

"Ya ampun. Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Aku hanya sementara jadi guru di sini."

"Yang lebih penting, aku ingin kita segera membahas topic utama." Potong Shikamaru, bermaksud menegur. Naruto berdehem sejenak, dan mulai duduk dengan tenang.

"Haruno-san, aku ingin kau ikut dalam pembicaraan ini." Lanjutnya, sedikit kesal karena Sakura masih terlihat acuh.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa mendengarmu dari sini." Dan balasan yang ia dapatkan membuatnya bertambah kesal. Sakura Haruno bahkan ikut mengalami perubahan!

"Baiklah. Jadi apa kalian bisa ceritakan yang sebenarnya? Ingatan kalian sudah kembali, bukan?"

Naruto dan Gaara sontak terkejut. Harusnya mereka membahas hal lain-tentang dugaan siapa tersangka selanjutnya-ternyata yang mereka dapatkan lebih dari itu. Ingatan yang kembali? Tak ada lagi yang lebih penting!

Shikamaru sendiri melempar pandang ke arah Sakura dan Hinata. Keduanya membisu. Berhenti melakukan kesibukan masing-masing. Dan di waktu bersamaan, mereka balas menatap sang detective dengan sorot terdingin. Membuat Shikamaru kembali teringat dengan para tersangka di kasus-kasus sebelumnya yang pernah ia tangani. Tatapan gadis-gadis ini tak berbeda dengan mereka.

Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino-ketiganya… telah berubah menjadi pribadi yang patut diwaspadai. Terlebih, saat senyum mengejek itu terpatri, Shikamaru tak lagi ragu untuk menganggap mereka sebagai…

**Musuh! **

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

A/N :

Baiklah. Miyuko tahu chapter kali ini melenceng jauh dari perkiraan readers! Identitas Hex belum terungkap di chapter ini. Habis, tebakan Shikamaru meleset sih!

*Ditendang #Jangan lempar kesalahan Woi!

Tapi sebagai gantinya, udah ada penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi di sekolah dan kejadian tujuh tahun lalu. Harap makhlum kalau pendeskripsiannya gak memuaskan, Otak Miyuko emang agak ruwet. Sudah dari awal plotnya begitu, dengan sedikit bumbu di sana-sini. Karena Miyuko harus fokusin cerita ke masa sekarang, makanya flashbacknya dirangkum. Jadi maaf kalau _feel_-nya nggak terasa.

Dan seperti biasa Miyuko ucapkan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca, fave, follow dan review. Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar untuk chapter kali ini.

**Special Thanks to :**

**Berlian Cahyadi, L.A Lights, sugarplum137, tanoyuka0307, hidman 97, Byakugan no Hime, Guest, Ruzumavi, Nana215, hqhqhq, Esya.27 .BC.**

**See You Later.**


End file.
